Kuruashii
by Reiku E. Suzuki
Summary: The GazettE, Reituki, AoixRuwa. Depuis quelques temps, Ruki agit de façon étrange. On commence à penser qu'il est peut-être devenu... fou. Et Reita se prend pour responsable de la 'maladie' de son amoureux.
1. Chapter 1: What are we doing here?

Assis dans un coin, Aoi observait distraitement les autres occupants de la salle d'attente. Entre les quatre murs blancs typiquement hôpitalien, il ne semblait y avoir rien d'autre que de l'espoir. Une femme venait de se lever à l'appel de son nom, et pleurait maintenant avec un sourire. On venait probablement lui annoncer que son mari allait survivre à l'opération, ou un truc dans le genre. Dans l'espace vide au centre des chaises, une fillette dessinait distraitement sur le sol. De ce que le guitariste pouvait en voir, c'était sans doute un dessin de prompt rétablissement pour un de ses parents. Bref, l'espoir. L'espoir que l'être cher aille vite mieux, l'espoir qu'il ne meurs pas, rien...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans cette salle d'attente?

Debout dans l'allée, Kai faisait les 100 pas, incapables de s'arrêter plus de deux minutes. À la longue, le mouvement de va et vient finir par taper sur les nerfs d'Aoi qui lui attrapa le poignet pour le forcer à s'asseoir à côté. Le drummer resta assis deux minutes, avant de se relever pour recommencer à marcher, au grand damn du plus vieux. Il soupira.

«Merde, tu peux pas rester tranquille 2 minutes?»

«Mais comment t'arrive à rester tranquille, toi! Ça t'inquiète pas?»

«Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de m'inquiéter?»

«Parce que...»

Uruha arriva à ce moment là, le visage sombre. Devant son air triste, Kai, et même Aoi se précipitèrent vers lui. Il les repoussa d'un geste de la main avant de s'asseoir, ou plutôt, de s'affaler, prenant son cellulaire d'une main pour commencer à texte. Aoi vint s'asseoir à côter, pendant que Kai recommençait à marcher de long en large. Il s'arrêta, avant de fixer Uruha.

«Alors, tu sais ce qu'on fait là?»

«Non.»

«Pourquoi t'as l'air triste alors?»

«J'étais en très agréable compagnie avant de recevoir l'appel de Rei.»

Aoi étouffa un rire sarcastique.

«En bonne compagnie? Elle t'a donné combien?»

«Elle avait promis de me payer 2 bières. Et j'ai dû partir avant même qu'elle me paye la première!»

Aoi rit légèrement en tapant dans le dos de son ami pour le réconforter. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite. Kai esquissa un léger sourire avant de recommencer son manège. Uruha envoya un dernier texto avant de fermer son cellulaire. Ils s'inquiétaient. Si tous les trois allaient bien, et que c'était Reita qui avait appeler... Ruki?

Il ne pouvait pas lui être arrivé quelque chose de fâcheux, non? Si? C'est vrai que, dernièrement, il agissait de façon plutôt bizarre... Depuis que lui et Reita était revenu après s'être éclipser ensemble pendant 3 mois. Ils avaient dit avoir été en vacance... Les deux seuls, pendant trois mois? Bon, on avait accepter leur raison. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas de raison de leurs camoufler quoi que se soit, non? Les 5 ensembles, ils étaient presque des frères. Ils se disaient tout.

Mais depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, Ruki était étrange...différent. Il lui arrivait souvent de sourire bêtement sans raison, ou alors il partait à rire aux éclats. Et la seconde d'après, il se mettait à trembler comme une feuille. Son caractère était toujours inconstant, et parfois il fixait le vide et se mettait à parler seul... Mais les autres n'avaient aucune raison de s'inquiéter, non. Il écrivait des chansons encore meilleur que jamais, et semblait toujours donner son 120% lors des pratiques.

Mais bon, malgré tout ça... Il ne pouvait rien lui être arrivé de grave, non?

«Y a-t-il des amis ici de Matsumoto-san?»

Uruha et Aoi se levèrent en même temps que Kai se retournait vers le jeune interne qui venait de parler. Moitié courant, moitié marchant, ils se ramassèrent tous les trois devant le jeune à la blouse blanche qui recula d'un pas, légèrement intimidé. Leurs visages lui disaient quelques choses, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler pourquoi...

«Vous pouvez me suivre, je vais vous amener à la chambre de votre ami.»

«C'est grave?»

«Il va bien?»

«Il va pas mourir?»

«Pas tous en même temps, s'il vous plait. Je ne peux rien vous dire sur son état en ce moment, mais il ne va pas mourir. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.»

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? »

«Il est malade?»

«Un accident?»

Le jeune interne se tut, mais leur pointa néanmoins une salle d'hôpital. Reita en sortit, un air à la fois désolé et souriant. Sans voir les nouveaux arrivants, il s'accota à la porte après l'avoir refermé derrière lui et laissa pousser un soupir. Kai fut le premier à se précipiter sur lui.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a?»

«Ah, vous êtes arrivés...»

«C'est pas grave, au moins?»

«Non, seulement un léger incident.»

Dit Reita en forçant visiblement un sourire. Légèrement soulagé, Kai voulut ouvrir la porte pour entrer, mais Rei l'en empêcha. À quelque pas derrière, Uruha devina bien que son meilleur ami cachait quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose de louche sous ce ''léger incident''.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Rei?»

«Rien de grave, vous n'avez pas à vous en inquiéter...»

«Akira Suzuki!»

Quand Ruwa en venait à l'appeler comme ça, s'était qu'il s'impatientait royalement et qu'il était près de pogner les nerfs. Reita se figea, une larme coula sur sa joue, puis il s'effondra au sol, la tête dans les mains.

«C'est pas ma faute... c'est pas ma faute...»

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?»

Répéta Uruha, plus doucement, en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Reita releva la tête avec un regard vide.

«Il est venu chez moi... Il voulait pas retourner chez lui, parce qu'il avait peur. Il disait qu'il y avait là-bas des personnes qui lui voulaient du mal, qui voulaient l'emmener. Je le croyais pas vraiment, mais je l'ai fait entré pareil... Il semblait avoir besoin de moi, j'allais pas le laisser sur le pas de ma porte, comme ça... Mais quand il est entré, il s'est mis à avoir plus peur, à regarder autour de lui comme un malade. Il est ressortit en courant et est tombé dans les escaliers. Mais ça va, les médecins disent qu'il s'est foulé un poignet, c'est tout... »

«Donc on a pas vraiment à s'inquiéter, non? Ils vont lui signer sa sortie de l'hôpital et on rentrera chez nous sans problème...»

Reita leva vers lui des yeux pleins d'eau, avant de fondre complètement en larme dans ses bras. Aoi et Kai regardaient, abasourdis, le bassiste dans un état de quasi détresse. Il pouvait pas pleurer à ce point parce que son ami avait un poignet foulé, non? C'était ridicule, il devait y avoir quelque chose!

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit, doucement. Ruki apparut dans l'encadrement, dévisageant ses amis d'un air interrogateur.

«Hey, ça va? Qu'est-ce que vous faites à l'hôpital? Quelqu'un est malade? … Rei, pourquoi tu pleures?»

«C'est pas ma faute... pas ma faute...»


	2. Chapter 2: It's not my fault!

«C'est pas ma faute... c'est pas ma faute...»

Assis sur le lit d'hôpital de Ruki, Reita ne cessait de répéter cette même phrase, serrant l'oreiller dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait de sa doudou. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un gamin paniqué après avoir fait une grosse bêtise, cherchant un peu à se faire pardonner de ses parents, en l'occurrence, les 3 autres membres du groupe. S'il avait séché ses larmes pour montrer un visage rayonnant à Ruki, quelques temps plus tôt, il était retombé après qu'une jolie petite infirmière l'est emmener passer quelques tests. Les 4 étaient donc rester dans la chambre, dans un silence uniquement dérangé par la même phrase que répétait Reita en boucle...

Uruha, assis en indien à côté de lui, avait arrêter depuis un moment déjà à essayer de le réconforter. Ses efforts ne menaient à rien, il le voyait bien. Et dans l'état où il se trouvait, il ne réussirait à rien tirer de lui. Kai continuait à faire des aller-retours dans la chambre, incapable de s'arrêter deux minutes. Et Aoi restait sur le pas de la porte, essayant d'attirer l'attention de quelques jolies infirmières dans le but d'en savoir davantage. L'une d'entre elle finit par entrer, donna quelques antidépresseurs à Reita avant de s'en aller sans dire un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, le ''gamin'' dormait à point fermé. Uruha se demanda un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de faire la sieste avec lui... Et Kai se stoppa un instant pour le regarder dormir.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, merde?»

«La question reste plutôt, qu'est-ce que Reita lui a fait?» posa doucement Aoi, venant s'asseoir sur une chaise pas très loin du lit.

«Reita n'a pas pus lui faire de mal, le protégea Uruha. Ou du moins, s'il lui en a fait, c'était pas son but...»

«Mais Ruki avait l'air d'aller bien, quand on l'a vu, tout à l'heure... Ils vont le garder une semaine sous observation, pour un poignet, foulé, mais ça n'a pas de sens!»

«Ce n'est pas pour son poignet foulé, Kai. Ni même pour sa chute dans l'escalier. Ça doit être pour son comportement étrange, non...»

«C'est vrai que depuis qu'ils sont revenus de vacances, Ruki est plus trop le même...»

«Mais ça ne veut sans doute rien dire, hein? C'est un changement temporaire, c'est tout... Il redeviendra vite comme avant. Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont revenus? À peine un mois? »

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutus pendant trois mois?»

«Faudrait leur demander. »

«Oui.»

Ils regardèrent tous les trois Reita, qui continuait de dormir. Il marmonna quelques mots, dont seul le nom de Ruki était compréhensible, avant de se retourner dans son sommeil. Uruha se leva vers la porte.

«Reita ne peut pas lui avoir fait du mal. Il en pince pour Ruki, on le voit bien. Et quand Rei est amoureux, il fait tout, sauf faire du mal à la personne qu'il aime.»

Une infirmière s'approcha alors. Le guitariste lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires, prenant une position plutôt relaxe accoté sur la pas de la porte et dévisagea la nouvelle arrivée avec beaucoup d'intérêt. L'infirmière lui rendit son sourire, l'air un peu timide.

«Vous pouvez réveiller votre ami? Euh... Vous... Vous êtes demandés tous les quatre dans le bureau du médecin de garde.»

Il allait répondre quelques phrases sortit tout droit de l'expérience qu'il avait acquis pour se payer une bière, mais Aoi l'arrêta.

«Tu crois que c'est le moment de draguer? Player.»

«Ah! Parce que je suis un player, maintenant! Mais tu es pire que moi!»

«Ah, c'est vrai, toi, c'est plutôt pute que je devrais dire, puisque tu fais ça pour l'alcool.»

«Pardon? Pute? Je fais pas ça pour l'argent!»

«Il y a une différence?»

«Fermez-là! Ou au pire, venez vous chamailler ici, le bruit réveillera peut-être Reita. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a foutu, comme pilule?»

Levant les yeux au ciel, Uruha vint secouer son meilleur ami comme un pruneau.

«Hey toi! C'est toi qui est censé me réveiller, d'habitude, pas l'inverse. T'as pas le droit de dormir quand je suis réveillé. »

«Non, Ruki, laisse-moi dormir encore une heure...»

«Justement, faut qu'on jase de Ruki. Le médecin veut nous parler.»

Reita ouvra lentement les yeux, reprenant peu à peu avec la réalité. Il semblait s'être calmé, un peu. Mais pas moyen de lui faire lâcher l'oreiller, qu'il semblait vraiment avoir adopter comme doudou du moment. Les 4 amis se retrouvèrent donc dans le bureau du médecin. Se dernier, l'air à la fois sévère et fatigué, avait un dossier d'ouvert devant lui.

«Ah, vous voilà. Habituellement, nous préférons parler de ceci à sa famille, mais j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez beaucoup plus proche de lui que sa vrai famille... Je suis désolé de vous fatiguer avec ça, mais j'ai quelques questions à vous poser...»

«C'est pas ma faute... c'est pas ma faute...»

Ruwa le fit taire d'une petit gifle derrière la tête. Le médecin les regarda un moment, avant de reprendre.

«Nous allons garder Matsumoto-san sous observation pendant une semaine. Nous avons cru remarqué chez lui quelques symptômes... non, non, ce n'est pas si inquiétant. Seulement, nous préférons en être sûr. Mais... savez-vous si, dernièrement, il n'aurait pas vécu un choc émotionnel, ou quelque chose dans le genre? »

«C'est pas ma faute!»

Reita recommença à pleurer.

«Non, je sais. Ce qui arrive est sans doute la faute de personne. Seulement, j'ai tout de même besoin de savoir. Veux-tu bien m'en parler, s'il te plait? »

Le docteur semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise devant la conduite de Reita. Il avait remarqué qu'il avait pris le même ton de voix qu'il employait pour parler à un enfant. Un peu plus et il lui offrait une sucette, avec ça. Reita l'avait remarqué aussi, et c'était détourné, l'air un peu boudeur.

«J'suis pas un gamin...»

*Non, mais presque.* Pensa Uruha, exaspéré. Faut dire que quand Reita se mettait à faire son gamin, ça pouvait vraiment devenir pénible. Toutefois, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix de parler, de dire tout ce qu'il savait... Après tout, c'était pour le bien de Ruki...

«Pour expliquer tout ça... ça remonte à loin. Très loin. Il n'a jamais voulu que je vous raconte la vérité, alors je ne vous ai rien dit. Il en avait honte, il en avait peur aussi, je crois... Et moi, je savais pas trop quoi faire. Il m'a fait promettre de rien vous dire, alors j'ai rien dit... c'est pas ma faute...»

Il se tu un instant. Uruha le poussa gentiment à continuer.

«Je sais plus quand ça a commencé. Ça fait trop longtemps, sans doute... Merde, j'aurais dû l'arrêter avant. J'aurais dû être plus présent pour lui, mais lui... il me repoussait et se refermait sur lui-même, avant de revenir me voir en braillant. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire, hein? Puis je me suis décidé de l'air à s'en sortir, cet été, et il a consentis à me suivre. J'étais prêt à tout pour lui. Mais si j'avais su, si j'avais su...»

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait, Ruki? »

En silence, Reita dévisagea Kai. Puis il éclata de rire, d'un rire sans joie, sans émotion. Lorsqu'il reprit enfin son calme, il réussit à peine à murmurer.

«Vous savez pas à quel point il était rendu accro à ses cochonneries... »


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Story

Flash back, Point of view: Reita

Décidément, ça n'allais plus. Ça faisait bien une semaine que je n'avais pas vu Ruki. Une semaine! Soit c'était moi qui devenait parano, où soit il m'évitait. Littéralement. Pourtant, je pouvais pas vous en parler... Je lui avais promis de rien vous dire. Ça faisait des années déjà qu'il était sur la drogue. Mais il n'en prenait pas souvent; je le surveillais pour qu'il n'en prenne pas souvent. Seulement une fois ou deux par semaine... Mais je sais pas, j'ai dû relâcher mon attention et... il a finit par déraper.

Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai cru que c'était trop tard. Mais je pouvais pas le laisser se tuer comme ça, fallait que j'essaie de faire quelque. Merde, qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour lui, hein? Sans lui... Non, fallait que je fasse quelque chose. J'ai pensé à ses ''vacances''.

On est resté à Tokyo. On est allé chez ma mère. Il voulait pas que je l'envoie dans un centre de désyntox; histoire d'éviter les scandales. Aussi, il ne voulait pas que vous sachiez... Je l'ai enfermé chez ma mère. 3 mois. Le premier mois a été pas trop pire... Mais tout a dérapé à partir de la cinquième semaine...

«Rei... laisse-moi en reprendre une, dit. Juste une.»

«Non.»

«Aller, tu peux me faire confiance! Se sera la dernière, promis.»

J'étais assis sur le lit en train de regarder sans trop l'écouter un de mes innombrables films. Il était assis par terre et me dévisageait avec son air trop craquant. Je savais que s'il en mettait un peu trop, j'allais finir par craquer. Mais je devais pas. Pour son propre bien.

«Tu me fais pas confiance, c'est ça?»

«Mais si. Mais pas sur ce point-là»

«Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi pour ça, comment peux-tu avoir confiance en moi pour le reste?»

Je ne répondis pas. Le silence s'installa un instant entre nous. Je sentais qu'il m'en voulait. Un peu du moins. Et je détestais ça. Le voir comme ça... ça me rendait mal à l'aise. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire? Je voulais partir en courant, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul... Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul...

Il vint me rejoindre sur le lit, et déposa sa tête sur mon épaule en soupirant. Je sentis mon coeur manquer un léger battement avant de commencer à faire doki-doki un peu trop vite. Je ne pouvais pas faire un mouv sur lui en ce moment! Je n'en avais pas le droit! Mais il ne me laissait pas de chance... D'ailleurs, je crois bien qu'il remarqua l'effet qu'il me faisait puisqu'il amplifia son manège, couchant sa tête sur mes genoux et prenant ma main dans les siennes pour commencer à jouer doucement avec mes doigts. Son manège dura longtemps... Assez longtemps pour que le film finisse sans que je le remarque.

«Tu vas pas te remettre un autre DVD?»

«Si. »

Je me dégageai à contrecœur avant de remettre un autre film sans même en regarder le titre. En me retournant pour retourner sur le lit, je découvrir un Ruki, la chemise déboutonnée, qui m'attendait avec un air que trop flippant sur le visage. Je retournai tout de même m'asseoir près de lui, hésitant. Et je me répétais tout le temps: «Tu ne dois pas céder, tu ne dois pas céder...»

Le film commença et Ruki vint se coller contre moi. Je sentais sa peau découverte sur mon bras, pendant que sa petite main venait se posé délicatement sur mon torse. Je fermai les yeux, priant Dieu pour que la tentation s'arrête. Au contraire, le blondinet continuait ses avances. Il passa doucement sa main sous ma chemise, et ses lèvres vinrent se déposer sur mon coup, mon oreille, ma mâchoire... Comment je pouvais résister à ça, hein?

Je passai un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer sur moi, et un autre derrière sa nuque. Ses lèvres vinrent se coller aux miennes dans un baiser à la fois doux et douloureux. J'allais succomber à la tentation... Jusqu'à que je sente son sourire de victoire. Je le repoussai doucement, mais fermement, avant de me lever et de replacer mon t-shirt qu'il avait commencé à enlever.

«Tu veux pas de moi, c'est ça?»

Me lança-t-il avec un sanglot dans la voix. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé répondre à ça, hein? Bien sûr que je le voulais! Je le désirais depuis tellement de temps! (Tiens, je me rends compte, là, que je suis vraiment en train de trop vous déballer dans les détails. J'étais pas censé inclure a vie de couple là-dedans! Oublier ce que je viens de dire, d'accord? J'ai jamais failli coucher avec Ruki, voyons... )

«Tu sais bien que c'est pas ça...»

«Alors, c'est quoi? »

«Avoue que tu agis comme ça juste pour que je t'accorde une dose, hein?»

Je voulais pas le dire. Ou du moins, pas comme ça. Mais ça a sortie tout seul. Et peut-être un peu trop brusquement. J'ai vu son visage passé par toute une gamme d'émotion, passant de la surprise à la colère, puis aux dégoûts. Enfin à la tristesse. Je me sentais coupable. Horriblement coupable.

«Écoute, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... »

Je m'approchai de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras et le réconforter, mais il me repoussa violemment. Son regard avait pris une lueur vraiment effrayante.

«Je veux une dose. Juste une. Et tu vas me la donner. »

Il ne criait pas, il ne se fâchait pas. Il murmurait, plutôt, mais pas de façon suppliante. Il murmurait plutôt comme une voix te murmurait à l'oreille de tuer la personne en face de toi. J'ai pris peur. Je me suis enfuie en courant. J'ai quand même pris le temps de barrer la porte de l'extérieur, et comme il y avait pas de fenêtre, je n'avais pas peur qu'il ne s'enfuit... Mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de partir loin de lui. J'ai été un lâche et je l'ai abandonné au moment où il avait le plus besoin de moi... Mais c'est pas ma faute... C'est pas ma faute...

Je me suis senti extrêmement coupable. Je suis revenu le lendemain. Dans l'appartement, c'était le silence le plus complet. J'ai crains un instant qu'il soit mort, qu'il ait fait une connerie et qu'il était maintenant mort. Mais il était juste coucher sur le lit, tournant le dos à la porte. Je lui apporter un petit déjeûner, mais il ne daignât même pas y toucher. Tout ce que je pu tirer de lui ce jour-là, c'est une simple phrase:

«Tu m'as abandonné...»

Comprenez la surprise que j'ai eu alors le lendemain en le voyant debout avant moi, qui me dévisageait avec un grand sourire.

«Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu dors, Rei?»

Me demanda-t-il simplement avant d'aller allumer joyeusement la télévision. Oula! Changement d'attitude du tout au tout! C'était louche tout ça, mais je craignais d'aborder le sujet qui me perturbait, de peur qu'il ne me relance la même phrase qu'hier. C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'il a commencé à être... Bizarre. Ça a commencé par des fixes. Il lui arrivait de se figer sans raison, ou alors de tomber dans la lune, avant de reprendre exactement comme-ci rien ne s'était passé. Puis, il m'a avoué qu'il croyait entendre des voix aussi... Mais l'épisode des voix n'a duré que 2 ou 3 jours. Du coup, j'ai cru que c'était uniquement des effets du sevrage. Mais les bizarreries continuaient, allant même jusqu'à s'amplifiant.

Il lui arrivait aussi de se réveiller en pleine nuit et de commencer à parler tout seul. Je l'ai même vu une fois écrire sur le mur en pleine nuit. Il écrivait des phrases qui n'avaient aucun sens entre elle à proprement parler.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

«Je compose.»

«Tu composes quoi?»

«Une nouvelle chanson.»

«Mais tes phrases non pas de sens. Et pourquoi l'écrire sur le mur.»

«On est seulement en brainstorming pour l'instant. On sort toutes les idées de belles phrases et après on choisira les meilleurs. J'écris sur le mur pour qu'ils puissent tous bien voir.»

Je voulais pas avoir entendu ça et je ne voulais pas y croire. Il me lançait ça, à ne heure du matin, comme-ci c'était la plus naturelle des choses. Bien sûr, bien sûr... On... Ils... Je devais être en train de rêver.

Le matin suivant, les écritures étaient encore sur les murs, et Ruki tenait une feuille blanche dans ses mains, apparemment tout fier de lui.

«Voilà! Chanson terminé!»

«Mais elles sont où, les paroles?»

«Mais là, sur la feuille!»

Il me la tendit. Je la prit mais elle était complètement vierge, j'y comprenais rien. Je la retournai donc pour voir s'il ne voyait pas quelque chose que je voyais pas... Ah ben oui, les paroles étaient inscrites à l'endos. Depuis quand on donne une feuille a lire à quelqu'un avec ce qu'on veut qu'il lise à l'endos?

Mais après cette épisode-là, il a commencé à se calmer. Je pouvais affirmer sans me tromper que j'avais réussi. Il ne pensait plus du tout à ses cochonneries, et semblait être redevenu complètement normale, ou presque. Alors on est ''revenu'' de voyage. Même s'il s'est montré bizarre de temps à autre, c'est pas si grave, non? Et puis, c'est pas ma faute...

«Si ce que je crois être juste, Suzuki-san, vous n'êtes peut-être pas la cause de sa maladie, mais la cause de ce qui l'a provoqué. Enfin, selon ce que vous avez dit, il agit comme ça depuis... 5 mois, c'est ça? Nous devons donc attendre encore un mois pour poser un diagnostique. Il est possible que Matsumoto-san se rétablisse de lui-même pendant ce mois, comme il est possible que sa situation se désagrège. Nous le surveillerons pendant une semaine, puis vous devrez étroitement le surveiller pendant les trois prochaines semaine, d'accord?»

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête. Moi, je me remis à pleurer. Je le savais, c'était ma faute après tout...


	4. Chapter 4: Are you okay with that?

Après ça, Kai raccompagna Reita chez lui. Aoi et Uruha restèrent un peu à l'hôpital pour s'assurer que tout allait bien avec Ruki. Une fois sûrs que le blond, qui ne semblait pas du tout triste de son état ni mécontent de l'attention qu'on lui accordait, ils consentirent à le laisser sous la bonne garde des jolies infirmières, du moins pour la nuit.

«J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi.»

Lâcha simplement Uruha en s'allumant une clope une fois rendu à l'extérieur. Aoi ne répondit rien. Il regarda simplement sa montre: 22h. La nuit commençait à peine... Et elle promettait d'être longue. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. S'il se retrouvait seul... Il n'aurait pas d'autres options que de réfléchir aux évènements de la journée, à l'hospitalisation de Ruki, à sa possible maladie... Il était malade de quoi, au juste? Trop tôt pour pouvoir faire un diagnostique... c'était pas une réponse ça!

«Je connais un bar sympa, pas trop loin. Ya toujours plein de gonzesse prêtes à t'offrir une bière là, ça te dit?»

«T'es vraiment une pute.»

«La ferme. Et suis-moi.»

L'alcoolo passa devant, sans se soucier si l'autre player le suivait ou non. Player, c'était un grand mot. Les seules fois qu'Aoi se mettait vraiment à draguer, c'était pour obtenir les informations qu'il voulait savoir. C'était un manipulateur, dans un sens. Mais après tout... pouvait-il vraiment tomber amoureux de quelqu'un et désirer quelqu'un sans avoir aucune autre arrière pensée? Apparemment non... Mais Aoi gardait souvent pour lui ses pensées les plus secrètes. En fait, il les gardait toujours pour lui. C'était le confident de tout le monde, mais il ne se confiait à personne.

Bien sûr qu'il allait suivre Uruha. Histoire, surtout, de le surveiller pour pas qu'il se décide à dépasser sa limite comme il le faisait trop souvent, surtout quand ça n'allait pas. Et ces temps-ci, non, ça n'allait pas. Enfin, tout chamboulait depuis le début de la journée, mais il y en avait quand même quelques prémices depuis quelques temps...

Ils s'assirent tout deux au bars dans un coin tranquille. Déjà là, c'était un signe clair et net que Ruwa filait tout croche. Habituellement, il se mettait bien en vue, accouder au bar et attendait que les femmes lui tombent dessus avec son charme naturel. Là il commanda une première consommation, qu'il paya cash. Miracle. Depuis quand avait-t-il payer lui-même sa bière pour la dernière fois? Aoi ne s'en souvenait même plus.

«Alors, tu es d'accord avec ça, toi?»

Aoi ne répondit pas sur le coup, surpris par la question.

«D'accord avec quoi?»

«Eh bien... je sais pas. D'accord avec tout.»

«T'es sûr que t'as pas déjà trop bu? Tes phrases commencent déjà à plus avoir de sens.»

«Ta gueule. C'est mon premier ver de la soirée, je te signale.»

Ils restèrent en silence un moment, ce dévisageant l'un l'autre. Le plus vieux fut le premier a détourné la tête.

«Eh bien... Je sais pas. J'ai toujours été pour leur relation, à ces deux-là, si c'est de ça que tu veux parler...»

«Justement, ce simple fait me dépasse. Tu penses toujours tellement à toi et à tes intérêts personnels... En quoi leur relation t'apporterait-elle quelque chose?»

*Justement, tu ne sais pas tout ce que leur relation m'apporte... *

«Bah écoute, je suis pas si égocentrique que ça non plus. J'ai pas le droit de penser aux bonheurs des autres, de temps en temps? »

«Toi penser aux bonheurs des autres, c'est inquiétant. »

Aoi se mit à rire, alors qu'Uruha finissait déjà son premier verre et en recommandait un second.

«Sérieusement, je pensais plutôt... à Ruki. Juste lui, pas sa possible relation avec Reita. À son hospitalisation. Tu es d'accord avec ça? Merde, il est peut-être... non, il est sûrement malade. Qu'est-ce qui vas arriver au groupe, hein? Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver, si Ruki peut plus chanter? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Merde, j'ai promis que j'allais plus faire de musique quand le groupe allait crever. J'ai que 30 ans... la retraite à 30 ans, c'est joyeux...»

Il cala son deuxième verre et en recommanda un troisième. Aoi le laissa faire. Il se posait lui aussi les mêmes questions. Après tout, Ruki, c'était Ruki... Et leur petit nain chérie était irremplaçable. Mais bon, même s'il était malade, et ce qu'importe la maladie, ça allait tout de même pas être si pire, non?

«Écoute, t'as pas à tant faire avec ça. On l'a vu tout à l'heure, et il allait bien, non? Oui bon, il a même l'air un peu trop joyeux que s'en est troublant, mais c'est pas si mal! Et puis, on s'arrangera pour qu'il puisse continuer à chanter. On l'aidera. On l'abandonnera pas.»

Ruwa hocha la tête, pas franchement convaincu. C'est que l'alcool, ça rend dépressif, en plus, alors les alcoolo ont souvent tendances à avoir plus de penser négative que positive.

«Ok, admettons que pour Ruki, ça soit pas si grave... Reste le problème de Reita. T'as vu comment il était déprimé tout à l'heure? »

«Oui, mais Reita, c'est un problème permanent! T'as vu comment il faisait encore son gamin, tout à l'heure? ''C'est pas ma faute'' C'est ça, et c'est la faute du voisin, peut-être?»

«Arrête, Aoi! Il se sent vraiment coupable, pour Ruki. Mais on sait toujours pas ce qu'il a, alors peut-être que c'est vraiment pas sa faute...»

«Il aurait au moins du nous en avertir. Ils auraient dû nous dire, pour le problème de Ruki, et pas tenter de régler ça tout seul. Les gamins, ça a toujours besoin de leur parents pour régler leur problème à leur place... »

Des gamins, oui... Irresponsables et naïfs, tous les deux. Et voilà ce que ça faisait quand ils étaient ensemble, à se croire dans la cour des grands. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire des bêtises, et c'était les deux guitariste qui devaient tout régler. Et Kai? Un genre de médiateur entre les deux, apparemment...

«Faudrait que Rei parle avec Ruki.»

Aoi dévisagea l'autre, qui finissait un autre verre (son combientième, déjà?)

«T'as trop bu ou quoi? Reita va mettre un siècle avant de vouloir ressortir de chez lui!»

«Peut-être, mais il faut quand même qu'ils se parlent. Il faut qu'il entende de la part de Ruki que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Et puis... même si nous on ferait tout pour l'aider, c'est Rei dont il aura besoin. Il faut qu'il se parle...»

«Mouais...»

Il n'en semblait pas vraiment convaincu, mais Uruha était fatigué et n'avait plus envie de jaser de ça de la soirée. Il se recomposa un faux sourire pour attirer quelques demoiselles à leur table, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver l'autre guitariste au plus haut point. Il resta un peu en dehors des folies de son ami pendant que l'autre continuait de boire, une fille bien sagement (ou pas), assise sur ses genoux. Aoi finit par en avoir marre et fit dégager toutes les gonzesses.

«Hey, fais-les pas partir... Zai encore soif, moi...»

«Oh, aller, te plein pas. Sais pas les filles qui t'intéresse de toute façon, mais l'alcool gratuit qu'elles peuvent te fournir. Viens, on se tire d'ici.»

«Non! Moi j'aime les brunes, les rousses, les blondes... Les fortes, les moins fortes... Elles glissent dans ta gorge et réchauffe toute ton intérieur, et après elle montent à la tête et... et... »

«Tu vas être capable de rentrer chez toi?»

«Oui, oui... »

Ils sortirent à l'extérieur et se séparèrent pour rentrer chacun chez eux. Après à peine trois pas, un bruit sourd fit se retourner le plus vieux. Uruha se relevait tant bien que mal.

«Bon, ça va, tu tiens même plus sur tes jambes. Viens, je t'emmène chez moi.»

«Non, dépose-moi au bar là-bas, je peux encore boire...»

«Fais pas l'imbécile, juste pour se soir, tu veux?»

Ne désirant pas marcher avec Uruha dans cet état, Aoi calla un taxi. Faire monter les marches à l'autre saoulons semblait impossible, pourtant le guitariste réussit tant bien que mal à entraîner l'autre dans son appartement. Il le coucha sur le divan, avant d'aller se préparer à dormir. Il n'était pas coucher depuis deux minutes que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux?»

«Naoi... laisse-moi pas tout seul. »

«Vas te coucher. Et laisse-moi dormir.»

Il se retourna pour lui faire dos. Mais Uruha vint se coucher à côté de lui et se coller contre son dos. Pour Aoi, c'était vraiment mauvais. La petite main de l'autre déposé délicatement sur son épaule, son souffle chaud sur sa nuque... C'était insupportable. Le plus vieux se retourna pour lui dire de dégager, mais Uruha était déjà profondément endormi. Il était tellement mignon, comme ça, le visage relaxé. Il semblait n'avoir aucun soucis, aucun problème. Juste... être bien. Aoi du se résigner à ne pas le jeter dehors. Il remonta les couvertures pour qu'il soit bien couvert, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Puis, ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser passer une occasion pareil, il effleura légèrement les lèvres de son ami d'un baiser furtif et silencieux.

«Je t'aime.» Murmura-t-il.

Puis il ferma les yeux, sachant très bien qu'il ne réussirait pas à dormir de la nuit. Son coeur battait tellement vite...


	5. Chapter 5: Why are you apologizing?

«Hey! Salut! Vous êtes tous là? Où... Où est Reita?»

Ruki passait rapidement de l'un à l'autre, un large sourire aux lèvres, regardant partout derrière eux s'il ne pouvait pas apercevoir le visage de son amoureux. Ne le voyant pas finalement, il pensa qu'il arriverait plus tard pour profiter d'un peu de temps seul tous les deux, une fois que les trois autres seront partit. Rassuré, il vint se rasseoir en tailleur sur son lit. Il ne remarqua pas le léger malaise des 3 autres.

«Eh bien... Il arrivera plus tard» Commença Aoi. «Il a dut aller chercher des fleurs ou alors de quoi manger à la cafétaria. Et toi, ça va?»

«Oui. J'ai encore mal aux poignets, mais les infirmières s'occupe bien de moi. Il va arriver bientôt?»

«Oui, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Ruki. D'ailleurs, tu veux que j'aille le chercher? »

Le nain lui répondit d'un grand sourire. Uruha sortit de la chambre, pestant en silence contre l'autre gamin. Ils avaient réussit à le traîner jusqu'à l'hôpital et puis il leur faussait compagnie! Alors là non, ça ne ce passerait pas comme ça! Pourtant, il savait que son meilleur ami n'était pas loin. Même s'il s'en voulait à mort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir voir son amoureux, savoir s'il allait bien, et tout... Il ne devait pas être loin. Probablement encore à l'étage.

Le guitariste finit par le retrouver, accoudé à une fenêtre dans le corridor voisin. Il machonnait nerveusement le bout d'une cigarette pas allumer.

«Ah, t'es là... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?»

«Je... euh... je...»

«Te cherche pas d'excuse. Ta place est là-bas, à côté de Ruki. »

«Je... peux pas.»

«Ça je sais. Mais tu n'as pas le choix. J'étais pas rentrer deux minutes que déjà il faisait que demander où tu étais.»

«Je peux pas aller le voir... J'ai pas le droit... Après ce que je lui ai fait...»

«S'il t'en voulait, je te donnerais raison... Mais il ne t'en vaut pas et il veut te voir. Tu dois y aller.»

«Non, il doit m'en vouloir... Je suis sûr qu'il m'en veut...»

«Baka! Arrête de penser à toi-même et pense un peu à lui! Au moins va juste le voir, tu sauras à sa réaction. »

Le voir... Oui, Reita voulait le voir. Il ne voulait pas que son blond d'amour le haïsse ou lui en veule, il voulait juste le voir... Le voir et le serrer dans ses bras... Mais s'il était à l'hôpital, c'était sans doute de sa faute, parce qu'il l'avait abandonné une nuit où il avait le plus besoin de lui... Il se laissa toutefois faire par son meilleur ami qui le tira jusqu'à la chambre du chanteur.

Le bassiste resta toutefois bloqué au pas de la porte ouverte. Ruki leva les yeux sur lui et... lui sauta littéralement dans les bras.

«Rei! Je savais que tu allais venir bientôt! Viens, viens, entre.»

C'est qu'il était tout joyeux de voir son amoureux, le petit Ruki. Il le prit tendrement par la main, le fit asseoir sur son lit et s'assit à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Rei avait les larmes aux yeux.

«Bon, Kai, Uruha, venez. J'ai faim moi, si on allait se chercher quelque chose?»

«Moi je veux rester encore avec Ruki un peu!»

«Kai, c'est toi qui payes, alors tu viens aussi.»

«Mais euh!»

«Hey, me laissez pas tout seul ici!»

«Non, Rei, reste avec moi... Je veux plus que tu partes...»

Aoi tira Kai pratiquement pas l'oreille pour qu'il sorte. Uruha sortit le dernier, refermant la porte derrière lui après un léger clin d'oeil à son meilleur ami.

«Pourquoi t'es pas venu plutôt?»

«Ah euh... j'avais des choses à faire.»

Reita détaillait la chambre, mal à l'aise.

«Tu vas me sortir d'ici, après, hein? J'ai plus envie de rester ici. Je veux retourner avec vous. On pourrait se faire une pratique, cet après-midi? Et finir en karaoké ce soir? Et puis, après, on pourrait aller chez toi..»

«Je peux pas t'emmener, Ruki, il faut que tu restes ici.»

«Mais pourquoi? Je vais bien! Je n'ai absolument rien!»

«Ce n'est pas ce que les médecins disent...»

«Eh bien, les médecins, ils racontent n'importe quoi!»

Ruki se leva pour ce placer devant son amoureux.

«Tu sais, parfois, je reçois la visite d'une gamine. Elle s'appelle Kira, mais elle est super gentille! Elle me raconte des histoires, on s'amuse bien ensemble. Mais chaque fois que les infirmières ou les médecins arrivent, elle s'en va. Et eux ils disent qu'il y a pas de Kira dans l'hôpital. Pourtant, je sais bien qu'elle est d'ici. Elle porte toujours sa petite robe bleu de patient. Elle m'a donné le numéro de sa chambre, c'était... la 817, c'est ça! »

«Ruki...»

«Elle était là, aussi, avant que les autres arrivent. Tu l'as peut-être croisé dans les couloirs.»

«Non, je n'ai pas croisé de petite fille.»

Reita avait envie de pleurer. Du corridor où il était, tout à l'heure, il pouvait voir tout ceux qui entraient et sortait de la chambre de son amoureux. Et quand les 3 autres y étaient entrer, personne n'en était sortie.

«Pourtant, elle est sortie en même temps qu'ils sont entrés! Ils ont du la croiser, eux... »

Rei prit la main de Ruki pour l'attirer à lui. Il voulait plus l'entendre parler de la petite fille, c'était trop bizarre. Il voulait... Il aurait préféré que Ruki lui en veule, lui crit qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

«Je suis content que tu sois là, Rei. Je veux jamais que tu partes.»

Doucement, Ruki posa sa main libre sur la joue du bassiste et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord doucement, puis il approfondit le baiser, heureux que son amoureux le lui rende tout aussi passionnément. Il arrêta toutefois lorsqu'il sentit de l'eau sur sa main, qui caressait toujours la joue de son bel amoureux. Tiens, il n'avait pas mis de bandeau? Ah, c'est vrai, il voulait sans doute pas qu'on le reconnaisse à marcher dans les corridors d'un hôpital.

«Dit... Pourquoi tu pleures? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?»

«Non, Ruki, c'est moi...»

«C'est toi?»

«Je suis désolé, Ruki... Tellement désolé...»

«Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses? Arrête ça, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. Arrête, je suis là...»

«Désolé... désolé...»

Apparemment, Ruki ne comprenait absolument rien. Il serra du plus fort qu'il pu son cher amoureux, pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il l'aimait, et que ça n'allait pas changer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Reita s'excusait, ça n'avais aucun sens. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, ou du moins, Ruki ne voyait pas ce que Reita aurait pu faire de mal.

_C'est parce qu'il ne t'aime plus qu'il s'excuse. _

«Hm? Tu as dit quelque chose, Rei?»

«Non...»

_Non, il ne dit rien. Parce qu'il ne veut pas te faire de peine. Il ne sais pas comment te dire qu'il ne t'aime plus. C'est pour ça qu'il était en retard, il ne voulait pas te voir. Et s'il a commencé à pleurer quand tu l'embrassais, c'est parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça..._

Ruki s'était raidi. Assez pour que Reita en sente la différence. Il releva la tête, les yeux encore plein d'eau.

«Qu'est-ce qui va pas?»

Ruki secoua la tête avant de faire un léger sourire nerveux.

«Rien. Je t'aime, Rei. »

«Moi aussi.»

_Tu vois? Juste un moi aussi. Il est même plus capable de te dire 3 petits mots pourtant très simple. _

Ruki déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Reita, qui recula légèrement, encore mal à l'aise. C'était assez pour faire douter le chanteur de l'amour que l'autre avait pour lui. Et pourtant... Rei l'aimait, et l'aimait à un point tel que c'en était quasi insoutenable. Juste pouvoir tenir son amoureux dans ses bras, come ça, sentir sa chaleur... c'était tellement bon. Pourtant... Avait-il encore le droit d'aimer et d'être aimer par Ruki après ce qu'il lui avait fait?


	6. Chapter 6: Stay with me Forever

«Nos doutes au sujet de Matsumoto-san semble s'être confirmé, seulement nous ne pouvons encore rien dire pour encore les 3 prochaines semaines.»

«Mais pourquoi? Si vous savez ce qu'il a, pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas nous dire tout de suite et... je sais pas, moi, commencer une médication, ou un truc dans le genre!»

Reita n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il voyait bien que son amoureux n'allait plus comme avant. Ruki continuait d'agir de façon bizarre, il tenait des discours étrange, et parfois sans avoir aucun sens... Et il n'arrêtait pas de lui demander de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait. C'était peut-être ça le plus pénible... Que Ruki doute de lui alors que lui-même doutait de son droit de l'aimer encore.

«Pour diagnostiquer ce genre de maladie, les symptômes doivent se manifester de façon continue pendant 6 mois. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'attendre encore 3 semaines. Puis, nous pourrons commencer à lui donner une médication adéquate, et le faire rencontrer des psychologues lors de thérapies. D'ailleurs, pour certaines, vous devriez y aller avec lui...»

«Psychologue? Pourquoi? Je croyais qu'il était malade? Ne me dites pas que...»

Si. Il s'en doutait, bien sûr, mais c'était... pas possible.

«Ruki n'est pas fou, si c'est ce que vous croyez!»

«Ce n'est pas ce que... »

«Écoutez, je veux plus rien entendre de vos conneries. Signez-le, votre papier de sortie, moi je ramène Ruki chez lui.»

Le médecin s'affaira, troublé. Puis il tendit le papier au bassiste.

«Promettez-moi que vous reviendrez dans 3 semaines, si ce n'est que pour qu'on puisse lui donner une médication. Et ce papier-ci... C'est pour vous. Anti-dépresseur. Vous en aurez sans doute besoin. »

Frustré, Reita s'empara des deux papiers avant de sortir en tempête du bureau du médecin. Il n'en revenait pas. Des psychologues pour Ruki. Non mais il était pas fou! Mais dans un sens... Même si ce n'était pas de la folie, fallait avouer que son histoire de jeune fille...

Il marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, mais s'arrêta en voyant le numéro 819 sur une porte. Ruki avait dit quoi, 817? Il recula de quelques cas. 817 était bien une chambre de patient, mais elle était innocupée. Une jeune infirmière s'occupait de ranger quelques choses dans un tiroir.

«Excusez-moi, mademoiselle.»

Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers le bel inconnu. Si venait de perdre un proche dans cet hôpital, elle n'aurait sans doute pas hésiter à refermer la porte à clef pour le consoler un peu...

«Je peux vous aider, monsieur?»

«Excuser-moi, mais y avait-il une jeune fille du nom de Kira, dans cette chambre?»

«Kira... Ah! Oui! Elle a occupée cette chambre il y a 3 mois. Elle s'appelait Sakura, mais elle se faisait appeler Kira. Elle était mignonne comme tout...»

«Il y a 3 mois, vous dites? Que lui ait-il arrivé?»

Décidément, cet homme posait des questions étranges. Elle s'approcha de lui, un visage triste mais une posture charmeuse.

«Eh bien... Elle est morte. Je connais pas les détails, mais... Je crois qu'elle a succombé à sa maladie. »

«Mais... cette semaine...»

«Cette semaine?»

«Non, rien. Merci. »

Reita s'en alla, songeur. Comment Ruki aurait-il pu voir une fillette morte il y a 3 mois? S'il avait vu un fantôme, il l'aurait dit tout simplement... C'était à n'y rien comprendre... Il pouvait pas être fou... mais...

Il se recomposa toutefois un sourire avant d'entrer dans la chambre de son amoureux. Dès qu'il eut franchi le pas de la porte, Ruki lui sauta dans les bras, comme tous les autres jours de la semaine. Uruha tenait une petite valise à la main, contenant sans doute toutes les affaires du chanteur.

«Tiens, regardez encore les amoureux, là. Votre couple va encore bien, apparemment.»

Ni Reita, ni Ruki ne répondirent à ce qu'Aoi avait lancé du fond de la chambre, encore assis sur une chaise à se la couler douce, comme toujours.

«Aller, laisse-les, Aoi. Je croyais que tu étais heureux qu'ils soient ensemble.»

«Mais je suis heureux voyons, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'arrange. Tiens, passe-moi ça, c'est pas les femmes qui sont censés tenir les bagages.»

Il s'était levé pour prendre des mains d'Uruha la petite valise. Si ce dernier aurait répliqué habituellement, il se contenta de rougir légèrement lorsque la main de l'autre guitariste frôla la sienne lorsqu'il s'empara de la poignée de la valise. Espérant que personne n'est vu son instant de faiblesse, il s'empressa de prendre les deux amoureux par les épaules pour les faire sortir de la chambre.

«Alors, Reita, t'as les papiers? On peut emmener Ruki loin d'ici, maintenant?»

«Oui, tout est réglé. Ruki, on va directement chez toi?»

«On peut pas aller s'éclater un peu, avant? Ça fait des siècles que je suis pas sortie d'ici.»

«Non, on ferait mieux d'aller de porter directement chez toi.»

«Uruha a raison. Aller, on va chez toi. »

_Il prend le partie d'Uruha. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils se connaissent, ces deux-là. Regarde comme ils se parlent naturellement, regarde comme ils se regardent. C'est sûr, il se passe de quoi entre ses deux-là..._

«Non, Reita aime que moi...» chuchota Ruki, plus pour se convaincre lui-même.

«Hm? Tu as dit quelque chose?»

«Non. On va chez moi alors?»

Il fit son plus beau sourire pour rassurer ses amis. Une infirmière vint alors les voir.

«Euh... dites. C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte? Vous êtes vraiment les membres du groupe The GazettE?»

Eh merde. Eux qui avaient fait leur possible pour que personne ne sache que l'un d'eux était hospitalisé pour une raison inconnue. Fallait vraiment que sa se sache alors qu'ils essayaient de sortir, hein?

«Écoute, ma jolie» commença Aoi.«On peut tous te signer une jolie autographe si tu nous promet de dire à personne que tu nous a vu ici, d'accord?»

«Ça va, mais... je crois pas être la seule à le savoir. Il y a des tonnes de journaliste en bas qui demande si c'est vrai que votre groupe est ici, alors... La rumeur doit circuler dans toute l'hôpital, à présent. »

«... Tu connais pas une sortie d'urgence inconnu des journalistes, par hasard?»

«Si. Vous voulez que je vous guide? »

«S'il te plait.»

L'infirmière semblait être complètement sous le charme du beau guitariste. C'est qu'il avait l'habitude de manipuler les charmantes créatures pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, hein... Pendant que la jeune infirmière les guidait à travers les corridors, il appela Kai pour lui demander de venir les chercher à l'arrière de l'hôpital, dans un coin tranquille, si possible sans journaliste. Le drummer avait déjà assez de misère à se trouver un parking à l'avant, à cause de toutes les caméras... C'était pénible.

Enfin, ils sortirent de l'hôpital sans difficulté, et une quinzaine de minute plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent chez Ruki. Le chanteur fut extrêmement heureux de retrouver ses affaires, son lit... La première chose qu'il fit, fut de fermer les rideaux de toutes les pièces, avant de se diriger vers son frigo pour offrir quelque chose à boire à ses amis.

«Hey, pourquoi tu fermes les rideaux?»

C'était Kai. Même si tous se demandait la raison, c'était le drummer qu'il l'avait posé. Mais Reita se doutait, un peu... Il n'avait pas encore dit aux autres ce que pensait le médecin. Que Ruki était devenu... fou. Il ne voulait pas leur dire, pour le bien du chanteur. Il ne voulait pas que les autres le jugent. S'il pouvait retarder de 3 semaines l'instant fatidiques...

«Pour que les autres n'entrent pas.»

«Les... autres? Entrer par la fenêtre? Mais tu es au 10ème étage...»

«Et alors? Qu'importe l'étage, ils peuvent entrer et m'attaquer pareil. Mais si je mets les rideaux, alors ils croiront que je suis pas là. Pourquoi ils entreraient si je suis pas là?»

Reita poussa un soupir, avant d'aller chercher des verres dans l'armoire.

_Tu vois? Il soupire. Tu le décourages, tu le déprimes. Il ne veux plus sortir avec toi, mais il ne sait pas te dire comment..._

Ils se s'assirent tous autour de la petite table.

«Bon, ça fait quelques temps qu'on a pas fait de pratique, tous ensemble. On pourrait se trouver un moment, cette semaine, non?»

«Pratiquer quoi? On pourrait avoir un nouveau projet, non? Et si on travaillait sur un nouveau single?»

«C'est bien beau travailler sur un single, mais quand on a pas les chansons...»

«Moi, j'en ai des chansons! Assez pour faire un CD complet, même! Vous voulez les voir?»

Le téléphone du plus vieux sonna à ce moment là. Il s'éloigna quelques instants pour parler, avant de revenir très vite.

«C'est la big boss. Uruha, Reita, elle veut nous parler. Kai, tu restes avec Ruki.»

«Non! Je veux pas que Reita s'en aille!»

«Hey, je reviendrai après, Ruki, je m'en vais pas pour de bon»

Le chanteur sauta dans les bras de son amoureux et s'y accrocha de son plus fort.

«Non! Je sais que tu reviendras pas. Tu vas me laisser et partir avec eux... Reste avec moi... Reste avec moi...»

«Je dois y aller, Ruki...»

«Promets-moi que tu reviendras et que tu me laisseras plus...»

«Je devrai te quitter de temps en temps pour aller dormir chez moi...»

«Non! Déménage avec moi! Reste avec moi!»

Ruki pleurait maintenant comme c'était pas possible. Reita, mal à l'aise, essayait de le réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il finit par lui promettre.

«D'accord. Je reviendrai et je déménagerai chez toi, ça te vas? Mais arrête de pleurer... Je vais revenir. Et après je resterai avec toi...»

Un peu calmer, le chanteur accepta de laisser partir son amoureux. Une fois que la porte fut refermé après le départ des 3 autres, il se retourna vers Kai.

_Tu es sûr qu'il reviendra? Il ne t'aime même plus..._

«Bien sûr qu'il reviendra! Il me l'a promis! Et Rei, il garde toujours ses promesses!»

«Euh... Ça va, Ruki?»

«Oh, Kai. Je te parlais pas. »

«À qui tu parlais alors?»

«À qui je... je sais pas. À la personne qui me parlait.»

Ruki alla défaire sa petite valise, sous le regard consterné du drummer.


	7. Chapter 7: They say that

«Hey... C'est... C'est qui cette personne qui te parlait?»

Ruki réfléchit un instant, avant de haussé les épaules.

«Je sais pas.»

«Mais... elle te parle souvent, cette personne?»

«Celle-là, pas toujours. Juste quand Reita est là. »

«Celle-là... donc il y en a d'autre?»

«Bah oui. Pleins d'autres. Parfois, ils sont même plusieurs en même temps. Ils m'aident pourquoi pour écrire les chansons^^. Souvent, on fait des brainstormings, et on discute tous ensemble. Ça fait avancer les choses beaucoup plus vite!»

Kai, inquiet, s'approcha de son ami et lui mit la main sur le front pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas de fièvre.

«T'es sûr que ça va?»

«Pourquoi ça irait pas?»

«Ces personnes, tu les as vus?»

«Non, jamais. »

«Mais...»

«Mais quoi? »

_Tu vois bien qu'il ne te croit pas. Il est comme Reita. Ils commencent à penser que tu es devenu fou. Pour eux, on existe pas. _

«C'est pas vrai! Je sais bien, moi que vous exister! »

«Ruki?»

Le chanteur se retourna vers son ami. Il avait oublier qu'il était là... Il lui fit un sourire nerveux pour tenter de le rassurer avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon et allumer la télé.

«Tu crois que Rei va revenir bientôt?»

«Ne change pas de sujet, veux-tu? Tu parlais encore à cette personne.»

«...»

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit? »

«...»

«Ruki...»

«Elle m'a dit... que tu me croyais pas. Comme Reita. Et que vous commencez à croire que je suis fou. Mais je suis pas fou, vous savez. Je comprends même pas comment vous pouvez penser que je le suis. C'était pour ça, l'hôpital? Pour vous assurer de ma bonne santé mentale? Mais vous êtes malade ou quoi?»

Ruki commençait à s'énerver. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous? Les voies avaient raisons. Personne ne le croyait, et on commençait à se lier contre lui pour le déclarer fou... C'était ça, un coup monté dont Rei et Kai faisait parti! Uruha et Aoi devait bien en faire partie aussi, non? On ne pouvait plus se fier à personne, maintenant!

_Si, tu peux te fier à nous. _

«Écoute Ruki...»

«Non! Non! Je vous écouterai plus! Je le sais bien! Vous aller finir par m'enfermer dans un asile et vous viendrez plus jamais me voir! Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi! »

Le nain pleurait maintenant à chaude larme, si bien que le batteur n'eut qu'une envie; lui faire un gros câlin pour le consoler. Si le plus jeune se débattit un peu au début, il finit par arrêter de se débattre pour pleurer sur l'épaule du leader. Ils restèrent comme ça une bonne dizaine de minute avant que Ruki ne se calme.

«Ça va mieux?»

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

«Tu veux me dire ce qu'ils t'ont dit d'autres, ces personnes?»

«... On parle de chose et d'autres, de la pluie et du beau temps.»

«Donc elles te disent toutes des choses gentilles?»

«Oui, sauf une.»

«Celle qui te disait qu'on te croyait pas?»

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

«Tu crois que je te poserais toutes ses questions si je te croyais pas?»

Hésitation... Hochement de tête négatif.

«Tu vois! Les autres personnes ne sont pas infaillibles. Elles peuvent mentir aussi. »

«Mais...»

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit d'autre, cette voix?»

«... Elle m'a dit que... elle m'a dit que... Rei ne m'aimait plus...»

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, cette fois silencieuse.

«Mais c'est ridicule! Et tu crois à ça?»

«Mais! Pourquoi alors il est toujours mal à l'aise avec moi! Avant que je tombe dans les escaliers, c'est toujours lui qui venait me prendre dans ses bras, c'est toujours lui qui prenait toutes les initiatives! Mais maintenant... Il reste le plus loin possible de moi, ses câlins ne sont plus aussi chaleureux et quand il m'embrasse, c'est... différent.»

«Je peux t'assurer que Reita t'aime encore. Seulement... il a peur.»

«Peur de quoi? Ah, c'est vrai. C'est parce qu'il croit que je suis fou, c'est ça?»

«Non, Ruki, c'est pas ça... Il a peur que tu lui en veules. »

«Lui en vouloir? Pourquoi? J'ai une raison de lui en vouloir?»

«Il se sent coupable de ton hospitalisation. Il ramène tout sur sa faute...»

«Mais c'est pas sa faute! Je viens 100% bien! Il n'a pas à s'en vouloir!»

Kai sourit.

«C'est bien. Tu lui diras tout ça quand il reviendras et je suis sûr qu'il redeviendra comme avant. Mais ne lui en veut pas si parfois il reste mal à l'aise hein, tu sais à quel point Reita peut être une vrai tête de mule, quand il veut. »

Hochement de tête affirmatif et grand sourire. Ils se concentrèrent alors sur l'émission complètement nulle qui passait. Au bout d'une heure, le bassiste revint enfin. Ruki se prépara à lui sauter dessus mais Kai fut plus rapide.

«Alors, c'était pourquoi?»

«La big boss voulait savoir pourquoi on était à l'hôpital. On lui a tout expliqué et là, elle s'inquiète à mort. Aoi et Ruwa sont rester pour lui empêcher une crise de panique. Mais faut la comprendre, elle a peur de voir son meilleur groupe faire une pause...»

«Ah ouais... Mais au pire, y a toujours les Alices qui pourront nous remplacer.»

«C'est vrai mais elle n'avait pas prévu nous remplacer de si tôt...»

«Bon, je vais aller les voir. Reste avec Ruki et surveille-le. Il parle parfois avec des personnes invisibles dont une qui lui fait croire des choses complètement irréalistes. »

Rei hocha la tête et Kai s'en alla. Ruki, tout excité, tapota tranquillement la place à côté de lui pour inviter son amoureux à s'y asseoir. Reita n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir comme il faut que le nain vint se lover dans ses bras. Il profita un instant de la chaleur du corps de son amoureux avant de relever sa tête et de le regarder d'un air très sérieux. Voyant le bassiste fuyait son regard, il prit sa tête dans ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

«Maintenant, tu m'écoutes. Je. Ne. T'en. Veux. Pas. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu n'as absolument pas besoin d'avoir peur ou d'être mal à l'aise avec moi. Je ne t'en veux pas et je t'aime, donc je veux que tu redeviennes l'amoureux que j'avais avant, d'accord?»

«Je...»

«Non! Je veux rien entendre. Et je veux surtout plus t'entendre t'excuser pour des choses que tu inventes. Sérieux, je vois même pas pourquoi tu t'en voudrais...»

«Ruki...»

«Tais-toi.»

Voyant que le bassiste allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'autre, le petit nain s'empressa de coller ses lèvres contre celles de son amoureux. Celui-ci répondit encore plus passionnément, à son grand plaisir. Nouant ses mains derrière la nuque du beau complexer du nez, le petit blond se laissa tomber vers l'arrière pour que son amoureux se retrouve coucher sur lui. Il quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser la peau douce et tendre du cou de son amoureux. Il vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

«Dis-moi que tu m'aimes...»

«Je t'aime, Ruki. Je t'aime et je n'aimerai toujours que toi.»

«Je te crois. Et je te fais confiance. Je ne t'en veux pas.»

Leurs lèvres revinrent se coller l'une à l'autre dans un autre long et passionnant baiser.


	8. Chapter 8: Countdown

3 semaines. C'était tout ce qu'il restait avant que leur vie ne chamboule complètement. Reita avait bel et bien déménagé chez Ruki, même si la cohabitation entre le chat du chanteur et les deux perruches du bassiste étaient parfois difficile. Ils avaient emménagé dans la même chambre, au grand bonheur du plus jeune qui pouvait se lover dans les bras de son amoureux tous les soirs.

Les pratiques avaient reprises. Ils passaient pratiquement tout leur temps en studio pour pratiquer et maîtriser les chansons de leurs prochains CD. Parce que oui, ils avaient finalement décidé de prendre 18 chansons parmi la panoplie que Ruki avait écrit avec l'aide des autres personnes, selon ses dires. Ils allaient bientôt entrer en enregistrement, et discutaient même des possibles video clip pour quelques unes des meilleures chansons. Bref, on aurait presque pu dire que le groupe était revenu à la normale, et qu'ils allaient encore continuer ainsi, tous les 5, pendant de nombreuses années.

Presque, bien sûr. Parce que Ruki continuait à parler avec l'homme invisible de temps à autre, continuait à se réveiller en pleine nuit pour écrire sur les murs pour que tout le monde voit bien, ou encore continuait à péter ses coches en parce qu'on lui disait que les autres le croyait pas, qu'il était fou ou encore que Rei ne l'aimait plus. Bref, des semaines presque normales, mais épuisantes...

«Deux jours encore, non?»

Uruha leva la tête de son verre de jus de pomme (jus de pomme? Ou pas XD). Aoi avait l'air de royalement s'emmerder, en regardant par la fenêtre. Si bien qu'Uruha crut un instant qu'il avait rêvé et que le brun n'avait pas parlé.

«Deux jours...»

Ah ben oui, il avait parler pour de vrai. Le plus vieux laissa tomber un soupir avant de tourner la tête vers son ami.

«J'ai pratiquement hâte qu'on y soit déjà. Comme ça, on va arrêter de se poser des questions et Ruki pourras se faire soigner comme du monde...»

«Mais... s'il doive l'enfermer dans un asile?»

«Mais non, ils ne le feront pas! De nos jours, les asiles sont presque vide. Ils n'y mettent que ceux qui sont dangereux soit pour eux-même, soit pour les autres. Ils préfèrent de loin bourrer leur patient de pilule...»

«C'est vrai que Ruki n'est pas dangereux... Il est juste... bizarre.»

«Oui. Parfois, je plains Reita... Tu lui parles souvent?»

«Quand il consent à laisser Kai s'occuper de Ruki, il vient toujours me voir.»

Aoi fit une légère grimace en apprenant que les deux meilleurs amis passait beaucoup de temps seuls tous les deux. Uruha se sentit donc obliger de se justifier...

«Hey, mais c'est mon meilleurs amis, c'est normal! Je le laisserais pas tromper Ruki d'abord, et surtout pas ces temps-ci...»

L'androgyne prit la main d'Aoi pour le réconforter. Il ne voulait pas qu'il croit que...

«Tu n'as pas à te justifier. C'est pas comme-ci on sortait ensemble...»

Le plus jeune rougit et détourna la tête pour se concentrer sur son verre d'alcool, qu'il cala. Non, il ne sortait pas ensemble mais... ça ne serait pas pour lui déplaire. Depuis quelques temps, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il regardait l'autre guitariste d'un air différent. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le fixer, tout le temps. Même quand il fermait les yeux, il le voyait encore...

«Arrête de rougir comme ça, veux-tu? On dirait une adolescente devant son futur petit ami...»

Uruha ne put s'empêcher de rougir davantage. Il se sentait exactement comme ça...

«La ferme, veux-tu? »

«Aurais-je tomber dans le juste?»

Aoi jubilait. Non... c'était pas vraiment ce qu'il croyait? Si?

«La ferme!»

«Bon, d'accord, je me tais. À une condition.»

«Laquelle?»

«Tu viens chez moi.»

Il lui fit son plus beau regard charmeur. Les joues de l'androgyne devait bien avoir la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre maintenant. Il murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais pris tout de même la main que lui tendait le plus vieux.

Durant tout le trajet direction chez Aoi, Uruha ne cessait de penser que c'était impossible, que c'était un rêve, qu'il ne pouvait pas y croire, que c'était trop incroyable, que c'était... pas possible, non. Ça devait être une manigance d'Aoi, aucun doute. Le plus vieux devait voir là une chance inouie de... Enfin, de quelque chose. Il ne pouvait rien faire s'en que ça ne lui apporte quelque chose personnellement alors...

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entra chez le plus vieux. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas lâché sa main de tout le trajet. Il le lâcha donc rapidement, avant de s'en aller au salon, légèrement intimidé. Aoi le rattrapa par le poignet le tira vers lui, venant coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si Uruha avait voulu se débattre un peu, trouvant que ça allait trop vite (bah oui, après tout, c'est une princesse... C'est fragile, les princesses...), il perdit bientôt le contrôle et rendit fougueusement son baiser à son beau brun. Il faisait horriblement chaud, à un tel point que c'en était insoutenable. Mais à un moment, le plus jeune repoussa le plus vieux, légèrement. Il devait quand même reprendre son souffle ou il allait mourir asphyxié...

Le plus vieux en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou, sur le mâchoire, montant jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla un peu, avant de commencer à descendre, doucement. Uruha était si bien qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu que ça arrête, mais il devait d'abord clarifier quelques choses...

«Naoi...»

«Hm?»

«Tu... arrêteras de draguer des filles, hein?»

«Tu sais bien pourquoi je les drague. C'est pas comme si je les aimais. »

«Je sais, mais promets-moi... Je veux pas devoir te partager avec une fille...»

«Tu peux me partager avec un mec, d'abord?»

«Non!»

C'est que princesse Uruha était du genre jalouse et possessive, quand même! Vous imaginez quand même pas qu'elle irait partager son mec avec qui que se soit. Aoi, lui, pouvait bien rire de la situation. Enfin il tenait sa princesse dans ses bras... Depuis tant de temps qu'il manigançait pour pouvoir enfin être avec celui qu'il aimait... C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait tout fait pour que les deux gamins sortent ensemble; histoire d'éloigner un peu Rei de l'homme de sa vie. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait serrer son homme dans ses bras... Il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu, ne?

«Promets-moi Aoi, promets-moi que tu dragueras plus les filles. »

«Si tu me promets la même chose.»

«Mais moi c'est pas pareille! C'est seulement pour économiser sur l'alcool...»

«Alors promets-moi que tu dragueras que moi pour économiser.»

«Oui, oui^^»

«Mais je t'avertis, faudra que t'utilise tout tes charmes si tu veux que je te paye une seule goutte d'alcool.»

«Comme tu veux...»

Satisfait, l'androgyne revint coller ses lèvres contre celles du beau brun lorsqu'il se sentit soulever de terre. Aoi l'avait littéralement pris en princesse.

«Attend... tu m'emmène où, là?»

«Dans ma chambre.»

«Mais... c'est trop vite!»

«Tu préfères attendre avant le mariage, princesse?»

«Je...»

Uruha rougissait encore. Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie, mais... Selon les règles non-dite des filles, il faut jamais coucher avec son amoureux le premier soir! Mais il allait quand même pas la sortir... Il était pas une fille, quand même... Quoique...

«Je voudrais prendre une douche, avant. Je peux emprunter ta salle de bain?»

«Tu as besoin d'aide pour te laver le dos?»

Sourire pervers de Aoi.

«Non, je vais me débrouiller tout seul... Une prochaine fois, d'accord?»

Aoi fit une moue dessus en déposant le bel androgyne sur le sol. Uruha se sentant un peu mal, l'embrassa profondément pour ce faire pardonner. Il était quand même timide, le petit Uruha... Mais il y avait tout de même deux choses pour le dé-gêner: le temps (mais Aoi allait quand même pas l'attendre...), et le surplus d'alcool. Et comme le plus vieux guitariste était au courant de tout ça, il alla préparer un bon grand verre d'alcool à la princesse qui se préparait dans la salle de bain. C'était un peu méchant de saouler un peu une princesse pour jouer avec elle par la suite, mais que voulez-vous... Ruwa mode alcoolo était plus intéressant que Ruwa mode princesse.


	9. Chapter 9: Illness or Madness?

Reita n'avait pas pu dormir cette nuit-là. Oui bon, encore une fois, Ruki s'était levé au milieu de la nuit pour écrire sur le mur (c'était à se demander s'il restait encore un seul mur qui n'avait pas été marqué au stylo permanent...), mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait empêcher le bassiste de dormir. Rendez-vous à 13h dans le bureau du médecin. On allait enfin savoir la vérité au sujet du pauvre chanteur...

«Reita...»

«Hm?»

«Je crois qu'il va falloir repeinturer les murs... J'ai plus de place pour écrire.»

Le bassiste laissa échapper un rire, bientôt rejoint par son amoureux.

«Oui, je pense aussi. Tu as une préférence pour la couleur?»

«Pourquoi pas noir? Ça fera comme un tableau!»

«Je crois pas que tu pourrais écrire avec des craies blanches sur les murs...»

«C'est vrai... Mais je veux pas blanc, ça fera trop hôpital!»

«Pêche alors? Ou un vert pâle...»

«Hm... sais pas.»

«Après le rendez-vous cet après-midi, on pourrait alors faire un tour chez le décorateur?»

«Oui!»

Ils se levèrent pour aller déjeuner. À peine Rei avait-il pris une seule bouché qu'il sortait déjà son téléphone.

«Tu réveilles Ruwa?»

«Oui.»

«Il est pas trop tôt? Il va encore te crier après...»

«Il me cris toujours après, qu'importe l'heure... Allo? Aoi? Je crois que je me suis trompé de numéro... … Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Ruwa si tôt le matin? Laisse, je crois que j'ai deviné. On se voit tantôt^^ Bonne journée! Et prend soin de l'autre là, je te le confie. »

«C'était Aoi?»

Hochement de tête affirmatif en prenant une autre bouché de son déjeuner.

«Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient chez Ruwa?»

«Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble.»

«C'est vrai? Ça veut dire que... il ne reste plus que Kai à caser! Pauvre petit, il faut lui trouver quelqu'un...»

«Je suis d'accord. Tu le verrais avec qui?»

«Sais pas... un Alice?»

«Lequel?»

«... Et si on pigeait au hasard?»

Le reste de la matinée fut bien tranquille. Ruki était un peu déçu puisqu'il avait prévu d'utiliser leur journée de congé pour passer de bons moments agréables dans les bras de son amoureux, mais le bassiste était bien trop nerveux pour le rendez-vous de l'après-midi qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les désirs du plus jeune. Le chanteur finit par désespéré et préféra faire une sieste, la tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux pendant que celui-ci passa le temps en écoutant un film qu'il n'écoutait pas vraiment...

Le dîner se passa en silence, au désespoir de Ruki. Il finit par perdre patience et se leva pour s'asseoir sur les jambes de l'homme de sa vie.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

«Je force ton attention sur moi. Depuis le matin tu es trop pensif, ça m'énerve. C'est pas comme-ci on allait apprendre tout à l'heure que je vais mourir dans deux mois, on va juste avoir la confirmation que je suis totalement sain d'esprit. Alors arrête de te préoccuper de tout ça et occupe-toi de moi!»

«Crise de manque d'attention?»

«Oui!»

C'est qu'il était mignon, comme ça, Ruki. Un vrai gamin, n'empêche... Parfois, on se demandait bien qui était le plus gamin des deux... Mais c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils allaient si bien ensemble. Bref, pendant tout le dîner, le bassiste donna un maximum d'attention au plus jeune, même s'il ne cessait d'appréhender la reste de la journée. Puis l'heure fatidique sonna, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les 5 dans le bureau du médecin.

«Bien. Matsumoto-san, j'ai d'abord quelques questions à vous poser. »

«D'accord.»

«Est-ce qu'ils vous arrivent, des fois, d'entre des voix?»

«Oui, bien sûr. J'entends votre voix en ce moment, Sensei.»

«Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...»

«Il veut parler de tes brainstorming, Taka-chan.»

«Brainstorming? Que voulez-vous dire par là, Suzuki-san?»

«Explique-lui, Taka-chan!»

«Eh bien... Souvent, la nuit, je me lève pour faire un brainstorming avec plusieurs autres personnes. Je ne les vois pas, je sais pas c'est qui, mais ils me lancent des idées de chansons, ou des idées de paroles. Ils veulent toujours que j'écrive sur les murs pour qu'ils puissent bien voir les idées déjà sorties.»

«Et... ça n'arrive que pendant la nuit?»

«Non. Parfois ils viennent me parler pendant le jour, mais pas pour des brainstorming.»

«Et vous les avez jamais vu?»

«Non.»

«C'est bien, je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut savoir. Matsumoto-san, vous pouvez suivre Hanada-san, elle vous mènera dans une salle où vos amis vous rejoindront.»

Ruki s'en alla joyeusement suivre la belle infirmière. Dès qu'il fut sortit, les 4 autres membres du groupe sautèrent littéralement sur le médecin.

«Alors, il est malade ou il est fou?»

«Ni l'un, ni l'autre... ou un peu des deux, dépendant de comment vous voyez ça...»

«Sensei, est-il possible qu'il est des pouvoirs extra-lucide ou un truc du genre?»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Reita.

«Eh bien, je veux dire... Les voix qu'il entend lui disent parfois des choses qu'il n'est pas censé savoir. Même si elles seraient une invention de son esprit, ces personnes ne sont pas censées pouvoir lui dire autre chose que ce qu'il sait déjà... Et puis, il y a aussi l'histoire de cette petite fille...»

«Petite fille?»

«Oui. Quand il était hospitalisé, il m'a dit qu'il parlait parfois avec une petite fille nommée Kira, de la chambre... je me rappelle plus du numéro. J'ai vérifié auprès d'une infirmière et il y avait bien dans cette chambre une jeune fille qui se faisait appelé Kira, mais qui était morte depuis 1 mois.»

«Écouter, Suzuki-san... Je comprends que ça peut paraître incroyable, mais les pouvoirs paranormaux n'existe pas. Dans le cas de votre ami, il s'agit uniquement d'hallucination auditive et quelque fois visuelle, pas de communication avec les morts, tout de même...»

«Mais...»

«Vous prenez vos anti-dépresseurs?»

«... Pas sur une base régulière.»

«Vous devriez.»

Reita grommela quelques paroles incompréhensives pendant que le médecin inscrivait quelque chose dans le dossier de Ruki.

«Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a, Taka-kun?»

«Eh bien, Yukata-san... J'en suis sûr maintenant et je peux poser un diagnostique. Votre ami est schizoprhène.»

«Schizo...»

«C'est à cause de la drogue, c'est ça? Paraît que si on en prend trop, on devient schizo...»

«Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Certaines personnes sont prédisposés à développer cette maladie plus tard, mais pour la développer, il faut qu'il reçoive un choc émotionnel important...»

«Quand je l'ai abandonné...»

«C'est aussi ce que je crois. Bien sûr, l'abus de drogue augmente les chances de développer un jour la maladie. Ne vous sentez pas coupable, Suzuki-san. Votre ami était tellement à risque qu'il aurait développer la maladie un jour ou l'autre...»

«Mais qu'allons-nous faire maintenant?»

«Vous allez quand même pas l'enfermer dans un asile?»

«Bien sûr que non! Nous allons lui donner des anti-psychotiques, ce qui devraient l'empêcher d'avoir des hallucinations. Comme il n'a pas l'air dépressif, nous ne lui prescrirons pas d'anti-dépresseurs, mais sachez qu'il est tout de même à risque de faire des dépressions majeures. Je vous conseille, à tous les 4, de suivre des séances d'information sur la maladie, ça vous aidera à mieux soigner votre ami. »

«Mais, sinon... Il... Il peut encore travailler, hein? Il peut continuer à vivre comme-ci de rien n'était.»

«Il continuera à vivre comme les 3 dernières semaines, mais sans les hallucinations. Une fois ces dernières contrôlés, il n'aura pratiquement plus l'air malade. »

«Mais... si malgré les médicaments, il continue à avant des hallucinations... Ce serait pas la preuve que...»

«Suzuki-san, les fantômes n'existent pas. S'il continue à avoir des hallucinations, c'est que ses médicaments ne seront pas adapté pour lui et nous les lui changeront. Voulez-vous que je vous prescrive des anti-dépresseurs plus fort.»

«Non, ça va, merci.»

Rei se leva, frustré. Non, mais c'est qu'il était borné, ce médecin! Le bassiste pouvait tout simplement pas accepter comme ça que son amoureux ait une maladie mentale, alors il préférait croire en n'importe quoi d'autre... en l'occurrence, les pouvoirs paranormaux. Uruha fut le premier à le rejoindre.

«Écoute, Rei, je crois qu'il faudrait que t'acceptes... »

«Non, je veux pas. C'est trop dur... Je veux pas être responsable de ça. Ruki, schizophrène... Par ma faute... Je veux pas y croire...»

«Rei...»

Reita avait parler un peu trop fort, si bien que Ruki, dans la salle à côté, avait tout entendu. Il sortit de la salle et sauta dans les bras de son amoureux.

«Je suis fier de toi, Rei. Tu es bien le seul à croire que je suis pas fou. Qui pourrais dire que je suis schizophrène! Voyons, c'est ridicule!»

«Oui, ridicule...»


	10. Chapter 10: Some remainder of happiness

Ils avaient finis par s'entendre sur un gris très pâle. Ruki avait même testé son crayon pour être sûr qu'il allait très bien paraître sur le mur, à la grande surprise de la vendeuse. Elle ne dit rien cependant vu la grande quantité que Rei acheta; en prévision, bien sûr, des nombreuses fois où il allait sans doute devoir repeindre...

Ils se ramassèrent tous les 5 dans l'appartement des deux amoureux, habillés de vieux vêtements dans lesquels ils étaient tout très sexy( bien sûr, il sont toujours très sexy, qu'importe ce qu'ils portent...), et armée de pinceau.

Inutile de vous dire que cet après-midi-là fut des plus mémorables. Si la peinture commença de façon plutôt calme, le tout dégénéra bien vite. On ne peut pas vraiment leur demander de rester tous les 5 calment dans une seule pièce, ça finit toujours avec des étincelles et des éclats de rire.

Le fautif de la dégénérescence fut Uruha. Grimper dans un escabeau, il faisait tranquillement la découpe entre le mur et le plafond. Seulement, il mit une fois un peu trop de peinture sur son pinceau et une belle grande dégoulinade tomba directement sur... Kai.

«Dit, tu peux pas faire attention?»

«Oups, désolé^^'.»

«Juste désolé?»

«Laisse, Kai. C'est pas ça faute...»

«C'est de la mienne, peut-être?»

Le leader, de la peinture grise coulant le long de sa joue, menaçait maintenant les souliers d'uruha de son pinceau.

«Kai, tu touches à ma princesse et je te jures qu'un caméléon pourra pas se fondre mieux dans le décor que toi. »

«J'ai pas peur de tes menaces.»

Faisant une grimace aux deux guitaristes, le batteur donna un jolie coup de pinceau sur les beaux souliers. Uruha regarda la trace de peinture, avant d'éclater de rire. Ils retournèrent tous les 5 au travail. La petite gue-guerre allait s'arrêter là? Bah non voyons, c'est que la princesse peut se montrer rancunière, parfois!

Un petit coup de pied bien placé sur le pot de peinture en équilibre précaire sur l'escabeau et... on obtenait un Kai dégoulinant de gris des pieds à la tête.

«Oups, je l'ai pas fait exprès. ^^»

Kai se redressa lentement, se retenant à la fois de rire et de se mettre en colère, avant de ramasser lui aussi son pot et de le lancer en plein sur Uruha. Le guitariste réussi à esquiver le maximum, même s'il s'en pris quand même une bonne partie dans la poire. Le reste tomba sur... Ruki, qui travaillait pas loin. Le chanteur resta figé un instant, interdit.

«Ça va Ruki?»

Le nain se tourna vers son amoureux, trempa son pinceau dans la peinture et dessina de belles moustaches grises là où aurait du se trouver le fameux bandeau.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

«Vengeance!»

«Mais c'est même pas moi qui t'es touché!»

«Détail!»

Dans un coin, Uruha et Kai ne cessait de se lancer de la peinture, que ce soit à l'aide de pinceau, de leur main ou de tout autre moyen jugé efficace. Seul encore propre, Aoi se riait de la scène. Il était au dessus de tout ça, voyons. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur Reita qui prit son plateau de peinture et s'en servit comme d'une tartre pour entartrer littéralement le plus vieux.

«On allait quand même pas te laisser en reste, n'est-ce pas, Aoi?»

Faire la description du reste de cette guerre de gris serait trop long et inutile pour la suite de l'histoire, puisqu'elle dura toute l'après-midi. À la fin, la guerre fut déclarer nul et on tira à la courte paille pour savoir qui aurait accès en premier à la douche. Vous pourriez croire que leur travail n'avait pas du tout avancer, mais au contraire! Les 5 gamins avaient bien tout repeinturer. Il ne restait cependant plus rien du nombre incalculable de pot que le bassiste avait acheté en prévoyant devoir repeinturer souvent...

Cette courte anecdote fut la première d'une courte série. Le groupe ne le savait pas encore, mais ils vivaient les derniers restant de bonheur auxquels ils avaient encore accès. Le temps passa... Une semaine, un mois, un an... Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Ruki n'avait presque plus d'hallucination, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de croire dur comme faire à des choses complètement incroyable de temps en temps. Uruha et Aoi s'était fiancé, et parlait d'un possible mariage bientôt. Kai semblait jouer avec les Alice, passant de un à l'autre sans se montrer plus intéresser par un ou par l'autre... Et Rei? Il avait fini par se pardonner d'avoir abandonné Ruki au moment où il était le plus vulnérable.

Bref, tout s'annonçait parfaitement bien pour le groupe... Mais ce bonheur n'allait pas durer longtemps...

«Tadaima!»

Rei rentra chez lui, s'attendant à trouver Kai et Ruki devant la télé. Si cette dernière était bien allumée, la maison était silencieuse. Silencieuse dans le sens où il n'eut pas droit à son «Okaeri!» habituel, en plus d'un nain qui viendrait lui sauter dans les bras, heureux de le voir. Le bassiste décida de ne pas s'inquiéter outre mesure. Après tout, ils étaient peut-être partie prendre une marche ou faire quelques courses.

Il déposa sa veste dans le garde-robe à l'entré et se préparait à s'asseoir devant la télé lorsqu'il entendit un bruit provenant de la chambre. Si Kai avait décidé de profiter de Ruki... Eh bien, il allait mourir purement et simplement. La porte n'étant pas fermé, Rei la poussa doucement.

«Ruki? Kai?»

Le leader était couché sur le lit et semblait dormir. Ruki avait recommencé à écrire sur le mur avec son crayon permanent. Reita poussa un soupir de soulagement.

«Encore en brainstorming, Ruki?»

«Non, c'en est pas un. C'est eux qui me disent d'écrire ça, j'ai pas mon mot à dire.»

Reita se mit alors à lire ce que son amoureux écrivait. Les phrases n'avaient aucun sens. L'anglais et le japonais se trouvait mélanger. Les mots étaient souvent écrits avec les mauvais kanjis, ou alors katakana et hiragana se trouvaient mélangés.

«Ruki?»

Inquiet, le bassiste s'approcha de son amoureux et tenta de lui enlever le crayon des mains. Furieux, le chanteur le repoussa sur le lit avant de continuer à écrire. Légèrement effrayé, Rei se tourna vers Kai. S'il le réveillait, peut-être qu'il pourrait en savoir davantage... Ruki avait pas pris ses médicaments ou quoi? Mais Kai ne dormait pas... Il était complètement dans les vapes! C'est alors que le bassiste remarqua une petite bouteille blanche à côté... Le lien ne fut pas long à se faire dans sa tête. Entre le comportement de Ruki et la perte de conscience de Kai, lié aux médicaments...

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Kai avale les médics du chanteur à sa place? Enfin, c'était plus le temps de se poser des questions... Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre, le bassiste n'eut d'autres choix que d'appeler une ambulance...


	11. Chapter 11: He loved that

Il devait être passé minuit lorsque Reita pu enfin regagner l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Ruki. Il prit une douche rapide, avala ses anti-dépresseurs et se coucha, mais ne réussit pas à fermer l'oeil. La place vide à côté de lui le glaçait. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de dormir seul... Il avait besoin de Ruki à ses côtés.

Seulement, l'hôpital avait décidé de le garder pour quelques temps. Lorsque Kai avait enfin finit par reprendre conscience, on avait pu faire la lumière sur tout l'histoire. Le chanteur avait bien pris ses médicaments, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, ceux-ci n'avaient pas fait effet et les ''voix'' lui avaient dit que Kai devait aussi prendre les médics, alors... Enfin, au final, leurs vies n'étaient pas en danger. Les médecins allaient changer les pilules du blondinet alors que le drummer avait été libéré quelques heures après s'être réveillés...

Au final, tout était bien qui finit bien, non? Mais Rei restait inquiet. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il finit par se lever, s'habiller et sortit de chez lui. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il planifiait de faire à l'extérieur... Ou peut-être que si, il le savait. L'idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps, déjà... Enfin, depuis que Ruki avait été diagnostiquer Schizophrène.

Trouver quelqu'un qui vendait ce genre de cochonnerie ne fut pas bien difficile. De retour chez lui, il déposa sur la table les cachets qui avaient couté la raison de son amoureux. Ruki avait viré fou à cause de ses trucs là. Pourtant... Rei avait envie d'essayer. Pendant une assez longue période de sa vie, le chanteur avait tellement aimé ses cochonneries qu'il en était devenu accro. Le chanteur avait tellement changé, depuis... Et ces petits comprimés semblaient être tout ce qui le raccrochait à l'ancien Ruki. C'était pénible...

On sonna à la porte. Le bassiste ne se leva pas pour répondre. La porte s'ouvrit quand même.

«Rei, je sais que t'es là et que t'es pas coucher, alors j'entre... Rei?»

En voyant son ami, l'air déprimé à fixer des pilules louches sur la table, Uruha s'empêcha d'aller le rejoindre.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

«Je me prépare à faire une connerie...»

«Non!»

Le guitariste ramassa les comprimés pour les éloigner de Rei. Il le fixa, fâcha.

«T'as pas le droit de faire ça! Pense à Ruki, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait si...»

«Justement, je fais que ça, pensé à lui...»

Le bassiste prit sa tête dans ses mains et commença à pleurer. Uruha s'assura de mettre la drogue hors de sa porté (il s'en débarrasserait plus tard), avant d'aller réconforter son meilleur ami.

«Là, ça va... Tu as le droit de pleurer. Tu as le droit de nous demander de l'aide, aussi. Aoi et moi, on devrait en faire un peu plus, pour vous aider...»

«Non, c'est pas ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'aide. Ruki a juste besoin d'être toujours accompagné, c'est pas ça...»

«Qu'est-ce qui va pas, alors?»

«Rien... je suis fatigué, c'est tout.»

Le bassiste se dégagea pour aller dans sa chambre. Uruha fut plus rapide et le rattrapa.

«Non, c'est pas rien. Ou du moins, pas seulement de la fatigue. Je te connais depuis des années et tu peux être sûr que tu ne peux absolument rien me caché.»

«C'est ça, à cause de ton intuition féminine, peut-être?»

Tentative de plaisanter qui vira complètement à néant. Si le guitariste aurait pu la rire à n'importe quel autre moment, là c'était un moment où il fallait être sérieux.

«Suzuki Akira.»

«J'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça, on dirait que t'es ma mère et que tu vas te fâcher.»

Le bassiste ne cessait de détourner la tête, fuyant le regard de son meilleur ami. Soudain Uruha en eut marre. Il le gifla pour le forcer à l'écouter. Interdit, Rei leva lentement sa main vers sa joue endolori. Elle passa rapidement à une couleur rouge qui témoignait de la force que le guitariste y avait mis.

«Aie...»

«Tu vas m'écouter, maintenant?»

Rei fit un léger signe de tête.

«Si tu veux que je t'aide, il faut que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. Et arrête d'essayer de me mentir ou de me cacher la vérité, ça te réussit pas et tu le sais.»

«Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à savoir, hein? C'est ma merde après tout.»

«Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça! Maintenant, tu va me cracher le morceaux! Pourquoi tu as ramené de la drogue chez toi alors que tu sais très bien ce que ça fait!»

Reita poussa un profond soupir. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir de l'inquisition d'Uruha, hein?

«Ruki me manquait.»

«Hein?»

«Je parle de l'ancien Ruki. Mon Ruki. Avec toutes ses qualités et ses défauts, sa drogue même... Je m'en fous. Mais le Ruki normal, un peu timide, qui n'aimait pas que je fasse des ''démonstration d'affection'' en public... »

«Mais Rei, Ruki reste Ruki, malgré le fait qu'il a changé un peu...»

«Je veux ravoir mon Ruki-chan...»

«Rei...»

Le bassiste se remit à pleurer, appelant son Ruki-chan. Uruha eut du mal à le calmer, jusqu'à ce que finalement il s'endorme dans ses bras. Ne voulant pas laissé son meilleur ami seul, le guitariste envoya un message à son amoureux pour lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant de s'installer sur le divan pour la nuit. Le lendemain, la sonnerie de son cellulaire le réveilla. Ne prenant pas la peine de voir qui l'avait appelé, se disant que c'était seulement pour le réveiller, il le ferma, puis il alla retrouver Rei qui mangeait silencieuse un petit déjeuner, l'air morne et fade.

«Bon matin^^»

«Bon matin, Ruwa.»

«Alors, que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui?»

«Aller chercher Ruki à l'hosto et continuer de vivre notre vie comme on la vivait il y a peu. Que puis-je faire d'autre? J'ai pas encore inventé la machine à reculer dans le temps...»

Son cell se mit alors à vibrer. Voyant que c'était Kai, il n'eut pas le courage de raccrocher. Et si c'était important. Il écouta en silence le message du leader, son visage prenant une teinte plus pâle au fur et à mesure. Il raccrocha en silence, comme figé. Uruha le laissa un peu, attendant qu'il lui dise ce que c'était, mais finit par perdre patience.

«Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était?»

«C'est Ruki...»

«Quoi, Ruki?»

«Il est partit...»

La voix du bassiste était blanche, comme s'il ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai, comme s'il ne croyait pas en ce qu'il disait.

«Mais quoi, il est partit!»

«Il est partis...»

«Ne me dis pas que... Il est mort?»

Uruha ne pouvait pas le croire, mais il devait quand même faire quelque chose pour réveiller son ami de l'espèce de torpeur dans lequel il était. La petite phrase eut l'effet escompter, puisque Rei se leva d'un coup, furieux, avant de jeter son café à la figure du guitariste (une chance que le liquide habituellement brûlant avait eu le temps de refroidir...).

«COMMENT TU PEUX DIRE DES CHOSES COMME ÇA! RUKI NE PEUX PAS MOURIR, IL A PAS LE DROIT DE MOURIR AVANT MOI!»

«Mais, il est partit...»

«Partie, oui. Enfui, envolé. Personne ne sait quand il a quitté l'hôpital, mais il n'était plus dans sa chambre se matin.»

«Il est peut-être seulement partie se promener...»

«Il a laissé une lettre d'adieu...»

Uruha prit une serviette et commença à s'éponger le visage.

«Bon, écoute, je peux emprunter ta douche? Ensuite je t'emmènerai à l'hôpital et on commencera à chercher. Ils ont sans doute déjà appeler la police pour signaler sa disparition...»

«Non. »

«Pourquoi?»

«T'imagine le scandale? Ruki, le chanteur de The GazettE, s'enfuie de l'hôpital où il séjournait. Il y était pour changer ses anti-psychotiques parce qu'il était schizophrène. Belle publicité pour le groupe...»

«Alors il faut faire vite, mais attends que je sois changé avant de faire quoique se soit.»

«Grouille-toi alors, pas la peine de prendre une douche d'une demi-heure comme le fond les filles. »

«Ta gueule.»

L'androgyne s'enfuit dans la salle de bain et laissa le bassiste tout seul. Reita en profita pour fouiller dans les armoires à la recherche des comprimés que le guitariste avait caché la veille, ou plutôt tôt ce matin. Il finit par trouver enfin les précieuses pilules et en avala une sans réfléchir plus que ça aux conséquences.

Il s'assit sur le sol, accoté aux armoires, et ferma les yeux. Dans peu de temps, il allait ressentir les mêmes effets que son amoureux avait tant aimé avant... Non, il ne comptait pas devenir accro. Seulement, en ce moment, il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de s'évader plus loin que ce que l'alcool pourrais offrir... Seulement, l'expérience ne fut pas aussi plaisante qu'il s'y attendait. La tête lui tournait, il avait mal au coeur et avait l'impression que tout bougeait autour de lui. En même temps qu'il sentait ce sentiment de plaisir faux, il se sentait aussi paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait... Il était encore en train d'abandonner Ruki au moment où il devait être là pour lui.

Lorsque Ruwa sortit de la salle de bain, il entendit Reita rire tout seul dans la cuisine. Il était assis sur le sol et riait à s'en fendre les côtes. L'androgyne, soupçonneux, ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre envoyant l'armoire dans laquelle il avait caché les cachets ouverts. Il força Reita à se lever avant de lui donner une autre violente gifle, encore plus forte que la précédente. Le bassiste s'arrêta de rire, mais recommença à pleurer.

«Pardonne-moi, Ruki... pardonne-moi, mon amour...»

«Être lui, je te pardonnerais pas. Maintenant viens, faut qu'on aille à la recherche de ton amoureux. Faudrait pas qu'il reste trop longtemps tout seul. »

L'androgyne réussit à traîner son ami jusqu'à son auto, avant de prendre le volant direction l'hôpital. Kai et Aoi les attendait là-bas. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que Reita dégèle pendant le trajet... qui s'annonçait long. Après tout, s'était l'heure de pointe à Tokyo...


	12. Chapter 12: I won't be a burden for you

Uruha réussit tant bien que mal à tirer le bassiste à l'extérieur de la voiture, puis a le tirer jusqu'à la chambre que devait occuper Ruki. Les effets de la drogue commençaient à se dissiper, mais l'imbécile se plaignait maintenant de mot de tête et d'envie de vomir.

-Uru... dépose-moi là et laisse-moi mourir...

-Espère pas que je te plaigne, Baka, tu t'es foutu dans cette merde toi-même.

-Alors achève-moi...

-Pas question. Ruki a besoin de toi alors ressaisis-toi, merde.

-Je n'arrive pas à l'aider... j'arrive seulement à... à...

Il s'enfargea en montant les marches, entraînant le guitariste dans sa chute. Deux jolies infirmières s'empressèrent de leur offrir leur aide, que Ruwa refusa d'un geste de la main. Comme le dépressif l'avait dit plus tôt, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une telle publicité pour le groupe... Un schizo en fuite et un junkie. Bon, même si Rei n'était pas spécifiquement un junkie, se serait toutefois l'image qu'on donnerait de lui dans les journaux à potins et sur le web...

Heureusement, l'épopée de l'androgyne se termina quand la fameuse chambre fut enfin en vu et quand Aoi se précipita pour aider son amoureux avec l'autre imbécile. Une fois la porte franchit, le bassistte se jeta sur le petit lit bien de Ruki et se mit à brailler, sous le regard incrédule du leader et du second guitariste. Uruha ferma la porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a Rei? Sa réaction est bizarre... Habituellemet, il...

-Il se ruerait dehors pour chercher Ruki, termina Aoi à la place de Kai.

-Ouiais, ben notre bassiste est K.O pour les prochaines heures. Faudras pas compter sur lui pour nous aider. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu?

-Avoué qu'il a bien choisi son moment pour essayer la drogue que Ruki prenait, hein?

-Quoi!

-Encore heureux qu'il est pas fait une overdose...

Le silence s'installa un instant dans la pièce, dérangé seulement (et encore une fois...), par les sanglots du bassiste. Uruha finit par se tourner vers Kai.

-Bon, si j'ai bien compris, Ruki s'est poussé en laissant une lettre?

-Oui, elle est adressée à Rei, mais...

Tous trois se tournèrent vers l'autre imbécile. Ruwa lâcha en soupirant.

-Tu veux la lire, Rei?

-Je... je... veux... peux...

Bon, fallait pas compter sur lui, encore une fois. Ce fut finalement Aoi qui s'empara de l'enveloppe pour découvrir la petit écriture de Ruki.

«Rei... Je suis désolé.

Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer jusqu'à présent. C'est con comme une si petite personne tel que moi peut réussir créer de si gros problèmes, à faire souffrir quelqu'un à ce point. Je n'en peux plus te voir souffrir, de te faire souffrir, mais de rester pris dans les délires de mon esprit et de ne pouvoir exprimer véritablement ce que je voudrais te dire.

Je profite maintenant d'une vrai période de lucidité comme je n'en ai pas eu depuis une éternité me semble-t-il. Et même encore je ne sais pas si je suis entière lucide. Je regarde par la fenêtre et il y a quelque chose qui m'attire à l'extérieur, quelque chose qui m'appelle, j'en suis sûr. Probablement là la preuve que je suis pas tout à fait lucide... Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne envie de pleurer...

Pleureras-tu aussi quand tu liras cette lettre? Oui, sans doute. Je te connais assez pour pouvoir dire ça. Je t'aime assez pour en être sûr. Tu as beau faire ton fier, ton fort, je sais bien que tu es sensible et que tu le cache très bien. C'est ça que j'aime, chez toi. Alors oui, je sais, tu pleureras. Assez pour ne pouvoir pas lire cette lettre. C'est probablement Aoi qui en fera la lecture, non? Salut Aoi! Prend bien soin de mon cher Reita, maintenant, je t'en pris... (petite tâche gondolée, comme s'il y avait eu de l'eau)

Enfin, je dois m'en aller. J'ai déjà causer trop de problème à vous tous. Les problèmes ont commencés, sans doute, quand j'ai goûter à la drogue la première fois. Au début, ça allait, je me disais toujours que c'était qu'une fois de temps en temps, que je ne deviendrais pas accro pour autant. Ça a continué pendant quelques années. J'étais sûr que je pourrais arrêter n'importe quand, que ce n'était pas un problème.

Puis mon cousin a été diagnostiquer schizo. On a eu droit à tout plein de séance d'info sur la maladie. En assistant aux séances, je me disais que c'était ridicule que j'attrape cette maladie là aussi. Il y avait tellement de critère, tellement de si. Mais ce que je n'ai pas pris en compte, c'est qu'on attrape pas cette maladie, on la développe. Et ce dès l'enfance. Les médecins nous ont prévenus que puisqu'un cas avait été découvert dans la famille, il était possible que certains autres soient plus enclins à développer la maladie. Mais quand tu te fais dire ça, jamais tu fais le lien que tu puisses être parmi ces personnes dit ''à risque''.

J'ai tout de même passé les tests comme me le suggérait ma mère. Sans vous le dire bien sûr. Je voulais pas non plus vous affolé, étant persuadé que j'avais rien. Le résultat finit par sortir: j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait pour développer la maladie, seulement j'avais la chance de ne pas avoir de symptôme. Comme j'avais passé l'âge moyen où la maladie se développe, les docteurs m'ont affirmé que j'étais ''safe'', mais qu'il était toujours possible que... Surtout si j'avais pour moi des facteurs aggravants, comme prendre de la drogue comme je le faisais alors à toutes les semaines.

J'ai alors pris la décision d'arrêter cette drogue. Je croyais, bien sûr, que ça allait être facile. J'ai finalement du te demander ton aide, mon cher Rei. Je suis désolé, mais il n'y avait que toi sur qui je pouvais compter. Je savais que tu m'aiderais, je savais que tu ferais ça pour moi. Mais je t'ai fait souffrir, mon pauvre Rei... Et en voyant au j'en suis rendu maintenant, je me demande si arrêter la drogue a été la bonne solution...

Oui, la fois où tu m'as abandonné a été un véritable choc. C'est sans doute ce choc qui a été le moteur de développement de la maladie. Seulement, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est moi qui t'ai poussé jusque-là. Je t'en ai trop demander et j'ai dépassé les bornes. Tu n'avais pas le choix, alors... C'est de ma faute, entièrement ma faute. Je suis tellement désolé, Rei, et j'espère qu'un jour tu réussiras à me pardonner. Mais je crois que tu ne me pardonneras pas, puisque maintenant, c'est moi qui t'abandonne de la sorte.

Je dois être maso pour quitter ainsi de plein gré l'homme que j'aime, mais j'y ai bien réfléchi et c'est la meilleur option. Je ne veux plus être un boulet que tu dois traîner. Je t'aime assez pour me rendre compte que tu ne seras jamais heureux avec moi, et que je ne t'apporterai que toujours plus de problème. Je pars, donc. C'est la meilleure solution pour tous les deux.

Je veux que tu refasses ta vie, Rei. Je veux que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui pourra t'aimer comme je t'aime et qui pourras te rendre heureux. Et surtout, je veux que tu m'oublies, car mon seul souvenir ne t'apportera que tristesse et déception... Alors s'il te plait. Sois heureux. Pour moi.

Uruha, Kai et Aoi, je sais que je ne suis pas en mesure de vous demander ça mais s'il vous plait, prenez soin de Rei, et prenez soin de vous les uns les autres. Trouvez un nouveau chanteur pour le groupe aussi, je ne voudrais pas que GazettE meurt par ma faute, malgré la promesse que nous avons fait. Je veux aussi pouvoir vous voir à la télé et sur le net, là où je serai. Vous allez tellement me manquer, les gars...

Bon, sur ce, il est temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence et de vous quitter.

Je vous aime tous beaucoup...

Rei, tu es et tu resteras toujours l'homme qui m'est le plus cher au monde. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je suis désolé.

Sayonara

Ruki

PS. Gomen na...»

Aoi se tut, referma la lettre, la remit dans l'enveloppe et la déposa à côté de Rei. Le silence semblait partit pour durer véritablement, cette fois-là.

-Ruki... Baka! Tu peux pas partir comme ça et me demandai de tels choses.

Rei se releva d'un bon avant de prendre la lettre et de la relire en vitesse, ne voulant pas croire que Ruki avait bel et bien pu écrire ça. Il voulait qu'il aime quelqu'un _d'autre_? Qu'il soit heureux _sans lui_? Qu'il refasse sa vie _sans lui_? Sans dire un mot de plus, il sortit de la chambre, moitié courant, moitié titubant. Il avait encore horriblement mal à la tête et sa vue était trouble. Mais ce n'était là que des détails mineurs auxquels il n'apportait pas vraiment d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Ruki l'avait abandonné, et que ça n'allait certainement pas se passer comme le petit blondinet l'avait écrit dans sa lettre.

Uruha fit un geste pour rattraper son meilleur ami, mais Aoi le stoppa.

-Laisse. Il est le seul qui peut ramener Ruki. Ta présence ne ferait que les déranger.

L'androgyne finit par abandonner (après tout, la poigne de son amoureux était trop forte pour qu'il ne puisse se déprendre et aller à la poursuite du bassiste). Il ne put que regarder disparaître dans les escaliers la silhouette de son ami, priant pour que tout cette histoire se termine bien...


	13. Chapter 13: Lovely Happy Ending

Lorsque Reita atteignit enfin la rue, il était essouflé d'avoir trop courut. Mais il devait encore courir. Il devait retrouver Ruki, lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, qu'il ne voulait pas vivre sans lui. Il devait le rattraper, le faire revenir...

Une forte averse s'abattait sur Tokyo, mais le bassiste ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. L'eau, en fait, lui faisait du bien. Elle lui permettait de retrouver ses esprits, et de ce concentrer sur son objectif. Ruki... il n'avait pas dû penser à apporter un imperméable, ni même un parapluie. C'est qu'il tombe malade facilement, le petit nain, fallait le retrouver vite et le ramener au sec...

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroit où il avait bien pu se rendre. S'il comptait coupé les ponts avec les autres membres du groupe, c'est sûr qu'il me retournera pas dans un endroit où il avait l'habitude d'aller, que se soit seul ou avec eux. Aller à leur appartement non plus, c'était impossible. Il avait sa carte de crédit sur lui, il n'aurait qu'à s'acheter ce dont il avait besoin...

Reita s'avait déjà où aller pour retrouver le petit blond. Il embarqua dans un taxi, donna la direction et commença à pianoter nerveusement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, impatient. Le chauffeur ne cessait de le dévisager dans son miroir, mais le bassiste ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

-Excuser-moi, Monsieur.

-Mm?

-Vous seriez pas... Reita?

-Nah, vous devez vous avoir tromper.

Il aimait bien rencontrer des fans, leur parler, échanger quelques commentaires et pourquoi pas boire un verre et prendre des photos? Mais sincèrement, est-ce que ce chauffeur pensait que c'était le bon moment de faire connaissance avec une idole? Il était détrempé, il avait encore les yeux rouges pour deux raisons différentes et semblaient à la fois sur le point de pleurer et de tomber dans une grande colère.

Le taxi termina sa course devant le cimetière. Rei paya sans regarder le montant qu'il donnait et sans se soucier de recevoir son change. Il s'élança plutôt entre les tombes, recherchant du regard une silhouette à travers les pierres tombales, les quelques arbres et les grosses gouttes de pluie blanche qui réduisaient la visibilité au maximum.

Il finit par repérer une espèce de boule recroqueviller sur elle-même, au pied d'un arbre. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher pour le reconnaître. Les cheveux plus foncés à cause de l'eau, les vêtements collés à son petit corps à cause de l'eau, la silhouette tremblante sous le froid... Rei fut à la fois soulagé et inquiet. Il voulait à la fois ralentir le pas pour ne pas le surprendre et courir à ses côtés. Finalement, les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son amoureux n'existèrent plus. Il enleva sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de Ruki, qui fixait toujours un point devant lui, silencieux. La veste toute mouillée mais tout de même plus chaude sur ses épaules, le chanteur leva enfin les yeux vers son amoureux.

-Rei... que... non... Tu ne devais pas me retrouver. Tu devais.

-Chut, tais-toi. Tu m'as déjà dit ce que tu avais à me dire, c'est à moi maintenant de parler.

Ruki le dévisagea un instant, avant de refermer la bouche, signe qu'il l'écoutait. Le bassiste s'assit à côté de lui, passa sa main autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Instinctivement, Ruki se lova contre son amoureux, heureux du contact, même s'il souhaitait disparaître et ne plus causer de problème pour personne. Il ferma les yeux un instant, attendant que Rei parle. Mais ce dernier gardait silence.

-Rei?

Le plus vieux enfoncé son nez dans les cheveux mouillés de son amant, dans son coup, respirant son odeur, le serrant fort dans ses bras pour s'assurer de sa présence.

-Ruki... Tu veux me priver de tout ça?

-Je... ne comprends pas.

Poussant un léger soupir, Rei se mit à embrasse le coup du petit blond, sa mâchoir, son oreille, avant de retourner vers sa joue, puis ses lèvres.

-Ne te montre pas égoïste, Ruki. Tu ce que tu as dit c'est je veux, je veux, je veux pas, je veux plus... Mais as-tu seulement pensé à ce que moi, je voulais?

-Rei... je...

-Y as-tu seulement pensé?

Ils se fixèrent un instant dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Le chanteur finit par détourner le regard, avant de hocher négativement la tête. Mais il revint bien vite fixé ses yeux bruns dans ceux de son amoureux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres en espérant ce faire pardonner.

-Alors, que veux-tu, Rei? Tu ne veux plus que je te cause de problème? Tu veux que je disparaisses?

-Hey, ne me fais pas espérer ce que tu voudrais que j'espère!

-Désolé...

-Je veux que tu restes avec moi, Ruki.

-Eeh?

-Je veux que tu rentres à la maison, que tu prennes une bonne douche chaude pour te réchauffer de la pluie, que tu mettes un pyjama sec et qu'on s'assoit devant un bon film avant d'aller dormir. Je veux pouvoir me coucher avec toi tous les soirs, me réveiller tous les matins avec ma petite boule blonde préféré dans mes bras et pouvoir faire encore des centaines de spectacles avec mon blond préféré.

-Je pensais revenir au brun...

-Avec mon futur brun préféré, alors.

Les yeux de Ruki s'étaient remplis d'eau au fur et à mesure que Rei parlait. Il n'osait pas l'avouer mais... il était heureux. Reita voulait encore de lui malgré tous les problèmes qu'il avait causé et qu'il causerait encore. Il allait pouvoir rester avec l'homme de sa vie... tout le temps! Pour toute la vie! Mais...

-J'aimerais tant te croire, Rei, mais... j'ai peur. Je suis malade même si apparemment ma médication à l'aire d'être la bonne et ma situation ne s'améliorera jamais, tu te fatigueras, tu ne voudras plus de moi...

-Ruki...

-tu voudras te débarasser de moi... m'enfermer dans un asile...

-Ruki.

-Quoi?

-Veux-tu m'épouser?

-C'est une blague? C'est le genre de truc que tu dois dire à la femme que t'aime!

-Tu es la femme que j'aime.

-Pas vrai, je suis un homme.

-On peut discuter longtemps sur ce point-là.

-... La prochaine fois, tu feras la femme.

-Euh... non. Tu te vois faire l'homme et me dominer?

-...non.

-Tu m'épouseras?

Ruki allait répondre quand le cellulaire de Reita sonna. Le bassiste regarda le numéro d'un air pas très joyeux. Le chanteur s'en empara, et mit la boite vocal voyant que c'était que Kai. Il envoya quand même un rapide texto pour réconforter les trois autres, avant de fixer son amoureux dans les yeux.

-Alors, où est ma bague?

-C'est pas toi qui disait tout à l'heure que t'étais un homme?

-M'en fiche. Je dis pas oui sans la bague.

-Si je t'achète une bague, tu mets une belle robe blanche pour la cérémonie.

-T'es malade!

-Dis oui!

-Non.

-Zut, moi qui voulait te voir porter une robe...

-Tu vas m'acheter une bague quand même?

-Mais oui. Tu sais bien que je pourrai jamais rien te refuser.

Heureux, le petit nain se colla contre son amoureux, oubliant la pluie, oubliant qu'ils étaient complètement trempés et qu'ils allaient sans doute être bon pour un bon rhume le lendemain. Ils finirent par rentré en taxi, se tenant main dans la main tout le long du trajet, malgré le regard inquisiteur du chauffeur.

THE END


End file.
